Robin, KF, Speedy: Past And Present
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: A strange portal opened up in Titans Tower and out came a young Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy! This is the Titans chance to learn more about their leader's childhood! But they'll have to help them return to the past. Can the Titans do it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was in the top 3 voted so I'll give it to you! This is my first Teen Titans story so go easy on me. Also, I'm a fan of the Wally/Dick/Roy bromance so…yeah! Oh and also I used Google Translate so don't complain to me about the translated words! Enjoy! Oh and it's rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**ALSO! READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! I like it better if Robin started his career at age 8. He just seems more adorable that way…I don't know why. So don't question it!**

**Disclaimer: Robin is the best and hottest Titan ever…I don't own Teen Titans.**

It had started out as any other day in the Tower. The Titans had woken up, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over what to have for breakfast. Again.

"We are not having meat, dude! I've been those animals before!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm not having your dang tofu! That stuff is nasty!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Will you two just stop fighting and make both?" asked Raven annoyed.

"No way! I'm not letting the smell of meat taint my tofu!"

"I'm not letting tofu fumes ruin my meat!"

Raven sighed, annoyed, and continued reading.

"Friends, please, can we not all get along?" asked Starfire.

"I'll get along when he stops trying to cook meat!" yelled Beast Boy.

"As long as he doesn't make his stanky tofu, I'll be fine!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire sighed and sat down at the table next to Robin.

Robin was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He didn't like the argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg, but as long as it didn't interfere with training or fighting crime, he could just tune it out.

To say the least, they were all just bored and a little on edge. There had been no criminal activity lately. It was strangely ominous and the Titans all had the feeling that something big was going to happen. What and when, they didn't know.

Robin sighed, "Guys, just suck it up and cook both. We are all hungry and it-"

Robin was cut off suddenly as a portal opened up in front of the couch.

"What the heck?" asked Beast Boy, "What is that?"

"It's some sort of portal!" Cyborg yelled, "My scanners are off the chart!"

Faint screaming could be heard coming from the portal.

"Something's coming! Get down!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven crouched behind the counter in the cooking area while Robin and Starfire crouched behind the table.

Three small figures fell through the portal and fell to the ground.

"Owwwwww…" one of them moaned.

"YOU IDIOT!" the one on top, who looked about 13, roared. He got up and yanked up another boy to his feet, "You just had to push the button didn't you!"

"It was so big and shiny! I just had to push it!" the second boy, who looked about 10, whined. The two boys both had red hair while the last boy, who was still lying on the ground, had black hair. The two redheads were dressed strangely similarly to Speedy and Kid Flash. They couldn't tell whom the black-haired boy was dressed like. There was a cape covering his most of his body.

"It doesn't matter if it was _big _and _shiny_! You don't just go around pushing random buttons!" Speedy-look-alike yelled. The black-haired boy sat up with a groan, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw the Titans. The Titans gasped silently as his eyes widened. He looked just like a younger version of Robin. The boy got up and went over to Speedy-look-alike and tugged on his shirt.

"R-Speedy." he said still staring at the Titans. The Titans' eyes, except for Robin's, widened at the name, "_Speedy."_

"How could someone be so _stupid_! Of all the things you have done-"

"Speedy!" Robin-look-alike said louder.

Speedy-look-alike stopped, looked down at Robin-look-alike, and smiled at him, "Yes Robin?" The Titans eyes widened further.

Robin-look-alike looked at Speedy-look-alike and then looked back at the Titans, "We're not alone."

Speedy-look-alike's smile fell and his eyes widened as he looked up at the Titans. Faster then the Titans could comprehend, Speedy-look-alike had pushed the other two boys behind him and drew his bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" he yelled.

"Who are we?" Cyborg asked disbelieving, "Who are _you_? You just fell through a portal in our tower _and_ you all are dressed up like Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you mean we are _dressed up_ like Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin?" asked Kid Flash-look-alike confused, "We _are_ Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin."

"That's impossible!" said Beast Boy.

The Robin-look-alike, who looked no older than 6, maybe 7, poked his head around the other two boys and stared at Robin, "Look. There's a guy dressed just like me. He looks a lot like me too."

The two boys looked at Robin and gaped at him.

That can't be you, dude!" exclaimed Kid Flash-look-alike, "He's like 16!"

"Maybe that machine transported us to the future when you pressed the button." said Robin-look-alike.

"You just had to press the button." Speedy-look-alike grumbled. He looked at the Titans, "We really are Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin."

"Prove it." Raven said.

"How?" asked Kid Flash-look-alike. Robin-look-alike sighed.

"I know how." he said. He walked over to Robin and looked up at him.

"Eşti într-adevăr mă?" asked Robin-look-alike. **(Are you really me?)**

"Da, eu sunt tu." Robin said. **(Yes, I am you.)**

Robin looked up at the Titans, "They are whom they say they are."

The Titans looked at him in surprise, "What the heck was that?" asked Beast Boy.

"A…secret code of sorts." Robin replied looking anywhere but the Titans.

"Well," Young Kid Flash said, "what do we do now?"

**A/N: The first chapter is done! I have to say that it was originally going to be Young Robin and Batgirl, but I started reading Wally/Dick/Roy stories and got hooked on them. I'm really excited for this story as it has been in my head for a few months and I finally typed it! Yay! Oh and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I don't mean to be rude, but reviews motivate me. Also, I am going to try to work on the Young Just turns into animals story too so look out for it! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thanks to some motivation from Fighter1357 (Thanks for being the first reviewer!) I am posting chapter 2! Yay! Also I'm in a seriously good mood because I got my permit! Woo! I would like to thank my reviewers too! I've read some of you guys' stories! It makes feel awesome to see you review mine! Well here you go!**

**Also, I'm basing Robin's costume on the one from The Batman. Just telling you that.**

**Also Also! If there is a Y in the beginning of the name, then that is Young whatever there name is.**

"So how old are all of you?" asked Cyborg.

"Thirteen." replied YSpeedy.

"I'm ten!" said YKid Flash smiling huge.

"I'm eight." said YRobin. The Titans looked at him in surprise.

"Dude! Really? You look like you're six! Not eight!" Beast boy said. YRobin glared at him.

"I'm. Eight. Not. Six."

YKid Flash laughed, "Whatever you say, dude." YRobin glared at him.

"Oh you are just too cute!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed YRobin and spun him in a circle. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered while Robin blushed.

"Can't…breathe…" said YRobin.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Starfire put him down and YRobin breathed.

"Dude! You barely look purple! How were you not crushed to death?" asked YKid Flash.

"You should have been there when I met the Justice League." YRobin said cracking his back, "Those ladies are _strong_. Though you can definitely compete with Wonder Woman." He looked at Starfire grinning.

"Please, who is this woman of wonder of which you speak of?"

"She's like one of the best female superheroes ever!" said Beast Boy, "And she's supposed to be really hot too!" Starfire and Raven glared at him. "Uh, never mind."

"Ok guys. Maybe we should contact our Speedy and Kid Flash and tell them of our…situation." Robin said.

"Wait, we're gonna meet the future Kid Flash and Speedy? Awesome!" YRobin high-fived YKid Flash.

Robin rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see them, and walked over to the computer. He started calling Titans East.

"Wait!" said YRobin, "Don't tell them what the situation is! We want to surprise them! Come on!" He grabbed YKid Flash and YSpeedy's hands and dragged them behind the couch. Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Bumblebee here. What's the problem, Robin?"

"Is Speedy there?"

"Yeah, no problem. Hey! Speedy!" Bumblebee walked off screen. Speedy walked on.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Speedy. We have a problem." Robin said, straight to the point as always.

"What is it?" he asked.

Robin glanced at the couch, "Just…come. Alone. You won't understand otherwise."

Speedy looked confused, "Ok….I'll be there soon." The connection ended.

"Yes!" YRobin and YKid Flash jumped up and high-fived each other, "We're gonna see older Speedy!" They got back down again.

"Wow Robin," said Raven, "You were really different back then."

"Don't talk about it." he grumbled. He turned back towards the computer and started calling Kid Flash.

"Hey! Kid Flash and Jinx here! What's up, Robin?"

"There's a problem."

"Do you need us to come to Jump?" asked Jinx.

"Actually, I only need Kid Flash."

"Why?" asked Jinx angrily, "Is it because you still don't trust me?"

"No. We have a situation that has to do with him-"

"Nuh-uh! No way! I am not being left out! We're coming right now!"

"Wait!" Jinx signed off, "Crap."

"Does Kid Flash have a girlfriend?" YRobin asked popping up from behind the couch.

"Yeah, Jinx." Beast Boy said.

"Cool!" YKid Flash grinned.

"So when will they get here?" asked YSpeedy.

"Kid Flash and Jinx should be here in about 10 minutes. Speedy will probably be here in an hour." Robin said.

"Perfect!" YRobin said smiling widely, "We have plans to make." He grinned evilly and grabbed YKid Flash's hand and dragged him to the corner. YSpeedy sighed and walked over to Robin.

"Are you guys still like this?" he asked.

"Not anymore." answered Robin.

"Thank God."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here!" Kid Flash ran into the room holding Jinx bridal style. He put her down, "So what's the problem?"

"GET HIM!" YRobin and YKid Flash jumped onto Kid Flash. Kid Flash, caught off guard, yelled in surprise and ran into a wall, falling over with the two boys still holding onto him. The rest of the Titans just watched with wide eyes.

"What the heck!" Kid Flash yelled then look at the two boys. His mouth dropped, "Robin? What is this?"

"That would be our problem." He deadpanned.

"H-how did this happen?"

"Wally? Why are there two boys that look like you and Robin?" asked Jinx staring at the two boys.

Beast Boy snorted, "Your name is Wally? Really?"

"Like you should be talking, _Garfield_." Raven said. That shut him up.

"That is us from the past. The younger Speedy is right over there too." He pointed to YSpeedy. Jinx's mouth fell open.

"Again, I ask, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Kid Flash yelled freaking out.

"What we've heard so far is that the younger you pushed some type of button on a machine. It opened a portal and brought them here."

"Does Speedy know?"

"He's on his way but no, he does not know about this. They specifically asked me not to tell you both, and I was curious as to what they would do." He smirked, "It was worth it."

"Wait, how do you know they're not like clones or robots or something?" asked Kid Flash. YRobin looked up at him

"Prieten." **(Friend.)**

"Ah."

"Wait, you know Robin's secret code?" asked Beast Boy. Kid Flash raised his eyebrows and looked at Robin smiling knowingly.

"Yeah. I learned a few words of his..." He chuckled a bit, "secret code."

"So what do we do?" asked Kid Flash.

"We wait for Speedy and then we get the full story." Robin said.

**A/N: Up next, Speedy! What will the boys do to him? How will he react? How exactly did the boys end up in the future? Find out next time on Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present! In other news, this story is moving! Yay! I am so excited! Again, I want to thank all of you for your reviews! Seriously appreciated! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's the last 2 weeks of school and the teachers have piled everything on us. It's pure hell, really sucks. So it might take me a bit to update. Not sure. My schedule randomly changes a lot. But we're so close to summer! Yeah, baby! Super excited!**

"Wow Wally, you were adorable back then." Jinx grinned at Kid Flash as he groaned. YKid Flash smiled at her.

"I am adorable aren't I?" YRobin pushed YKid Flash out of the way and smiled up at Jinx.

"Not as adorable as me!" He used his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Aw!" Both Jinx and Starfire squealed cooing at YRobin. Robin groaned and hit his head on the wall.

"My whole reputation will be ruined after this."

"Hey, Speedy's here." Cyborg said.

"Yes!" YRobin said. He grabbed YKid Flash's hand and hid. YSpeedy groaned.

"This is not going to be good." he said.

The door slid open, "Hey guys! So-"

"SPEEDY!" YRobin and YKid Flash jumped onto Speedy and held on. The impact knocked Speedy over.

"What! Get off! Wait…" Speedy looked at the two boys, "Robin? Kid Flash?"

"You see why I wanted you to come alone?" asked Robin. Speedy looked up at him.

"How exactly did this happen?"

"That's what we're about to ask them." Robin turned towards YSpeedy. Speedy looked over at YSpeedy and his mouth dropped.

"Now…Speedy… how exactly _did_ you guys get here?" asked Robin. YSpeedy looked over at YKid Flash and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we were in the Watchtower-"

"What's the 'Watchtower'?" asked Beast Boy.

"Secret HQ of the Justice League." answered YKid Flash.

"Anyways," YSpeedy said, "there was an emergency meeting for the League and the mentors thought to bring us to entertain each other."

"We were bored." YRobin continued, "So I decided to hack into the weapons vault-"

"Wait." Cyborg interrupted, "You _hacked_ into the _Justice League weapons vault_?"

"Yep!" said YKid Flash, "And it only took him 2 seconds! New record!" They high-fived.

"So an eight year old can hack the Justice League. Great." Raven deadpanned.

"I bet I can hack your system too." said YRobin smiling mischievously.

"Later." Robin said, "For now, we need to know what happened."

"Right." said YRobin, "Anyways, so after I hacked it," Cyborg mumbled something incoherent, "We walked in and explored a bit."

"So then I saw this really big and really awesome machine-type thingy." YKid Flash said excitedly, "It was _huge_! So I called Robin over and we went inside."

"I saw them go in and I knew that if I didn't do something, they'd probably destroy it, leaving me to take the blame." YSpeedy said.

"It wouldn't have mattered." YKid Flash said, "You always take the blame because you're the oldest!" he pouted, used puppy dog eyes, though they weren't as adorable as YRobin's, and took on a mocking voice, "We're young and don't know what we're doing. It's not our faults." He grinned as YSpeedy glared at him.

"So we were looking around inside the big machine when Kid Flash spotted this button on the side." said YRobin.

"It was so _big _and _shiny_! I just had to push it!"

"I warned him not to, but he pushed it anyways."

"Then alarms started blaring and a whirring sound started that slowly got louder. We looked out the small window in the machine and saw some of the members of the League burst into the room. When they saw us, their eyes widened in horror, but then a portal opened up and we got sucked in. Then we ended up here." YRobin finished and looked up at Speedy, "Wow Speedy, you're hair looks stupid." Speedy glared at him as YRobin smiled cheekily.

"At least he lost the stupid hat." YKid Flash said.

"Hey!" yelled YSpeedy.

"Yeah, what's with the hat?" asked Beast Boy.

"Like you should be talking. You used to have a ridiculous mask." Raven said. Beast Boy shut up again.

Speedy sighed and got up, placing YRobin on his shoulders and holding onto YKid Flash.

"Well, doesn't that bring back memories?" Kid Flash smirked at Robin. Robin groaned and hit his head on the wall again. Starfire and Jinx awed at the sight of the three boys. Speedy smirked.

"So!" YRobin said slamming his hands down on Speedy's head. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Jinx snickered as Speedy winced, "What are you gonna call us? You can't call me Robin or else you'll just get confused. The same goes for Kid Flash and Speedy."

"Well, you guys can call me Wally." YKid Flash said.

"Ok, but what about Robin and Speedy?" Cyborg asked. YSpeedy grimaced.

"I…guess…you can call me….Roy." YSpeedy muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

"Your name is Roy?" Jinx snorted, "Wow." Speedy growled.

"So what's your name?" Cyborg asked YRobin. YRobin looked at Robin.

"Do they know our secret ID?"

"No, but I guess you can tell them our first name."

YRobin grinned at the Titans, "You guys can call me Dick."

"Dick? Your name is Dick? Omigod!" Beast Boy burst into laughter that was soon joined by Cyborg and Jinx. YRobin and Robin glared at them.

"I think it is a fine name." Starfire smiled at Robin. He blushed.

**A/N: Not the best ending, but I don't want to rush it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! Super awesome! Hoping for a few more though…Anyways I can't wait for summer! It's so close! Now I'm going on vacation as soon as school ends so I won't update for a few days after the next few chapters I think…I'm not sure which one because I already have the next two typed soo... But don't worry! It's only a few days! Uhhh….Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is probably my most favorite story that I have typed so far. Robin is so adorable! I love him at age 8! Ahh! I just want to hug him forever! Also, thanks for the reviews! They're the best! Now it's time for the chapter 4! Yay! Also, I'm typing these faster than I thought so I don't know when exactly which chapter the late update will be, but there will be a late one.**

**Oh, and from now on, the younger versions of Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy will be called Dick, Wally and Roy.**

Dick, Wally, and Roy were sitting on the couch with the Titans standing in front of them. Roy was sitting in the middle with Wally on his left and Dick on his right.

"So how do you plan on getting us back?" asked Dick.

"We could…contact the Justice League." Beast Boy suggested.

"No!" Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash yelled.

"W-why not?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"We can handle this ourselves." Robin said, his eyes narrowed, "We don't need their help."

"I agree with Robin." Speedy said, "Asking for their help is proof for them that we can't handle ourselves."

"So you guys are like solo from the League?" Roy asked.

"Yep!" Kid Flash answered, "And it's pretty sweet too."

"Do you still talk to them?" Dick asked.

"I talk to GA once in a while." Speedy said and then frowned, "Though I really should talk to him more."

"I still keep in touch with Uncle Barry." Kid Flash said. Everyone turned towards Robin. He scowled.

"I haven't talked to _him_ in over a year."

"Why?" Dick asked, eyes wide. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"We had a fight. That's all I'm going to say."

"But how could you just not talk to him?" Dick asked, his voice slowly rising with panic, "You can make up or something, can't you?"

"It's not that easy." Robin said still scowling.

"But-but why! E tot ce avem! Ei bine, el şi Alfred. Nu va vorbi în continuare cu Alfred?" **(He's all we have! Well, him and Alfred. Do you still talk to Alfred?)**

"No."

"Nu am avut cu adevărat să-şi piardă familia mea din nou? Câte familii nu trebuie să treacă prin înainte de a putea găsi în sfârşit un unul permanent? Trei? Patru? Cinci? Sau va găsi niciodată n-am o familie permanent? Sunt blestemat să fie mereu singur?" Dick was screaming by the end. He had tears in his eyes, not that anyone could see them, but he wouldn't let them fall. He didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone. **(Do I really have to lose my family again? How many families do I have to go through before I can finally find a permanent one? Three? Four? Five? Or will I never find a permanent family? Am I cursed to always be alone?)**

Wally and Roy stared at Dick sadly as he was staring at Robin desperate for an answer. They didn't know exactly what he had said, but they could guess. The other Titans were just staring with wide eyes. They had no idea what Dick had said, but with the way he was acting, they were slightly scared about what he could have said. Dick was still staring at Robin, waiting for an answer.

Robin hesitated until finally he whispered sadly, almost lonely, "I don't know." Dick bowed his head and shook a bit, but he still wouldn't let the tears fall. Cyborg took this as a cue to change the subject.

"I could possibly build a time machine." Robin shot Cyborg a grateful glance.

"Do you have the right materials?" Kid Flash asked, glancing at Dick whose head was still bowed.

"Yeah, but it might take me awhile before we could use it to send them back."

Roy was still staring at Dick. Roy sighed silently and put his arm around Dick. Dick's head snapped up and he stared at Roy. Roy smiled slightly at him and hugged him closer. Dick smiled up at him and then looked over at Wally. Wally had fallen asleep. Dick grinned and scooted onto Roy's lap, still looking at Wally.

The movement caught Jinx's attention and she looked over to see Dick reaching into one of the pockets in his utility belt. She stared confused and curious as he slowly brought something out of the pocket. It was a sharpie.

Kid Flash noticed this, "Hey-" Jinx slapped a hand over his mouth. The rest of the Titans turned away from their conversation to see what was going on.

Dick was now drawing on the sleeping Wally's face. He colored in his nose, drew a moustache, drew a heart on Wally's right eye, cat whiskers, and a target on his forehead, grinning all the while. The Titans grinned at this, except for Wally who was yelling muffled cries into Jinx's hand.

When Dick was finished, he nodded at his work still smiling. Satisfied, he put away the sharpie and snuggled closer into Roy's chest and closed his eyes. Roy, smiling slightly, put both of his arms around the two boys and he too closed his eyes.

The sight was too adorable for the lady Titans, except for Raven, though she too cracked a smile, to handle. They awed, silently as to not wake up the boys. Starfire was flying high up in the air she was so happy. Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy blushed a dark red.

"It is pretty late." Raven said, "I think we should all go to bed."

"What do we do about them?" Beast boy snickered, pointing to the boys.

"I think they're fine where they are." Cyborg said smiling.

"Great." Speedy said, "Now _all _of our reputations are ruined."

"At least you don't have doodles all over your face." Kid Flash grumbled. Jinx had finally taken her hand off his mouth.

"I think it's adorable." Jinx whispered in his ear. He blushed again.

**A/N: That is chapter 4 my friends! I've got a special surprise for the next chapter! I'm not going to tell you what it is but I promise that you'll love it! Also there was a bit of Angsty!Robin in there and more brotherly adorable stuff! Even I'm squealing a little and I'm the one who wrote it! That's all! Also, I'd really like a few more reviews? Please? All you have to do is press the small button down there. See it? Right there. And write something. That's all. PWEASE? Little Robin begs you to! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! Wow! I can't believe I'm already this far in my story! Well as I promised, there will be a surprise that I promise you'll love. Enjoy this wondrous chapter!**

**Don't question my Romani. It's Google translate. It's the best that I could do.**

**Oh and I made up how long they've been protégés too so don't complain about it. It's fanfiction so I can do what I want.**

"NUUUUUU!" It's three-thirty in the morning and the Titans were woken up by a scream.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked. Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy's eyes widened knowingly and in horror. They started running towards the living room. The rest of the Titans quickly followed.

They burst in to see Roy and Wally holding Dick down, who was thrashing around screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Mami! Tati! Treziţi-vă! Ridică-te! Nu mă lăsa! Te rog! Nu pleca! Te rog! Nu muri! Mami! Tati! Nu! Nu! NU!" Dick had tears streaming down his face as he thrashed around more. (**Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Get up! Don't leave me! Please! Don't go! Please! Don't die! Mommy! Daddy! No! No! NO!)**

"Dick! Uh! Uh! Este mă, Wally! Uh! Prieten!" Wally was panicking as he tried to remember the little Romani that he knew. **(Dick! Uh! Uh! It's me, Wally! Uh! Friend!)**

"Dick! E-ne! Fraţii tăi! Wake up! Treziţi-vă!" Roy said stroking Dick's hair quickly, trying to calm him down and wake him up. **(Dick! It's us! Your brothers! Wake up! Wake up!)**

"Mami! Tati! Nu! Te rog!" Dick screamed again. **(Mommy! Daddy! No! Please!)**

"What's going on!" Jinx yelled over the screaming.

"Dick is having a nightmare!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What do we do?" Cyborg yelled. Robin walked over to Dick and sat down beside him.

"Shh, pasărea mea. Totul este în regulă. Nu trebuie să vă faceţi griji. Acum, trezeşte-te." Robin whispered in Dick's ear. **(Shh, my little bird. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry. Now, wake up.) **

The Titans stared at Robin surprised. They had never seen him act so…caring, except when he's around Starfire, but even then he's never acted like that. Robin continued to shush Dick and stroke his hair. As Dick started to calm down, Robin turned towards Roy, who looked a bit jealous of Robin.

"You want to take over?" he asked. Roy nodded. Roy picked Dick up and put him in his lap.

"Wake up, Dick. Everything's okay." Roy stroked Dick's hair more and wiped away some of the tears.

"NU!" Dick's eyes snapped open and he wrapped his arms around Roy. He buried his face in Roy's chest crying hard, not caring about who was watching. He just needed someone to hold on to. The Titans watched silently, eyes bulging, as minutes passed and Dick's cries died down to soft whimpers and occasional sobs.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said as Dick finally fell back asleep, "What-what was that?"

Kid Flash and Speedy glanced at Robin, questioning. Robin nodded.

"When I was younger," he started, looking almost…sad, "I…experienced something that was…life-changing."

"Life-changing how?" Jinx asked. Robin stared at her.

"It will haunt me for the rest of my life." They didn't know what, but something about the way he said it sent shivers down their spines.

"Well, I can't go back to sleep now." Wally said looking at Dick, "That's one of the worst ones I've seen."

"So this has happened before?" Raven asked. Wally and Roy nodded.

"It's the reason why we learned a bit of Romani. Well that, and whenever he gets angry or panics, he slips into it." Roy said.

"Wait, Romani?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yeah," Wally said turning towards Robin, "didn't you call it a secret code?"

"So it isn't a secret code?" Beast Boy asked. Robin frowned.

"No, it's my native language."

"Your native language isn't English?" Cyborg asked bewildered. Robin scowled.

"It isn't." He turned towards Roy and Wally.

"How long have you been in the hero business?" Robin asked trying to change the subject and get more information.

"Um…well I've been Kid Flash for about 3 ½ weeks." Wally said.

"2 months." Roy said, "Dick's been at it for about 7 months."

Robin nodded, "The incident is still very fresh in his mind then. So the nightmares are still pretty bad."

"Yeah, remember that one time we couldn't wake you up?" Kid Flash asked. He shuddered, "One of the most scariest things I've ever seen."

"Really? It was that scary?" Cyborg asked.

Speedy looked at them sadly, "Trust me. If you knew the reason behind the nightmares and you've seen the extent of them, they'd scare you too." He shook his head, "Those things change you."

"It's true." Kid Flash said, "Everyone in the Justice League has seen them one time or another. They always seemed a bit sadder after seeing it."

"Wait, so you know Robin's identity?" Beast Boy asked jealous.

"We've known him for about 8 years. He told us before it was drilled into him not to tell anyone." Kid Flash said, "Plus, we were like brothers."

"Were?" Wally asked.

"Well, we strayed a bit," Kid Flash said. He then smiled, "but deep down I still like to think that we're brothers."

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon so I'm making tea." Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe we should just have breakfast now. I don't think anyone can go to sleep after that. I'll make breakfast!" Cyborg ran into the kitchen.

"No dude! You'll make meat!" Beast Boy ran after him.

"Quiet! Dick is still sleeping." Starfire glared at the two boys.

"Sorry." They smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Wally asked.

"I'll take you to it." Kid Flash grabbed Wally and ran off towards the bathroom.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Jinx said, "How about-" She was interrupted by a horrified scream.

"My face! What happened to my dashingly handsome face!"

**A/N: Chapter 5 is done mis amigos! So…did you like the nightmare? I did and I'm really excited! And thanks Fighter1357! You're ideas will definitely be used in the next few chapters or so! Super excited! Woo! Oh and thanks for the reviews! See you next time! Review!**

**Oh and if anyone has any requests, I'll gladly take them! I need the ideas!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Yay! So in this chapter I'm going to use Fighter1357's idea! Thanks again for the idea! And again, any ideas you guys have are appreciated!**

"Alright, you three stay here with Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Jinx. The rest of us will be in the lab working on the time machine." Robin and the unmentioned Titans left the room.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Jinx asked the boys.

"We usually play video games, or go to the park, or watch movies, or patrol, or-" Roy slapped a hand over Wally's mouth.

"Anything to keep us from being bored." Dick said.

"Video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure!" Beast Boy, Wally, and Dick raced to the couch. Beast Boy set up the video game and started playing.

_10 minutes later:_

"You cheated! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It's not my fault you suck at video games." Dick smirked.

"I do not suck at video games! You cheated!"

"Can I play now?" Wally asked. Dick grinned mischievously.

"Sure. You guys play. The winner gets to play me in the finals. You guys got any food around here?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, distracted by the game starting, "take what you want."

Dick grinned and headed to the kitchen. Raven was meditating while Jinx, Starfire, and Roy were talking. Roy wouldn't admit it out loud, but those girls were _hot._ Roy was at the age where boys were _really_ into girls. And again, those girls were _hot_. Just talking to them made him feel cool.

He didn't notice Dick going into the kitchen.

_In the lab:_

"So you connect these right?" Speedy asked, holding up two complicated-looking parts.

"No no. That one goes here. And the other one goes here." Cyborg grabbed the pieces and put them in the aforementioned places, "I think."

"This is going to take much longer than we thought, isn't it?" Robin asked. Suddenly, they heard a cackle. They all froze. To Cyborg, it sent a chill down his back. To Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy, it was a _very_ familiar laugh. And that did not mean a good thing.

"Omigod." Kid Flash whispered in horror.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked. The cackle sounded again.

"It's Dick." Speedy whispered, eyes wide.

Suddenly, Dick burst into the room cartwheeling and cackling wildly. He started jumping from place to place and literally was bouncing off the walls. He ended up on the table, jumping on the slightly built machine and destroying whatever work the guys had accomplished.

Dick cackled again and back-flipped out of the room. His laughs, if you could call them that, echoed down the hallway. A few seconds later, Beast Boy and Jinx popped their heads into the room.

'Heeeeey…" Jinx said nervously.

"Have you seen Dick?" Beast Boy asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Yep." Speedy replied, "You gave him sugar, didn't you?"

Jinx and Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Really it's Beast Boy's fault." Jinx said, "I was talking to Roy and Starfire. Beast Boy was playing video games with Wally and Dick."

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, but then he looked at the guys, his eyes wide, "But did you guys here his laugh? Creepy!"

Robin scowled but then sighed, "Right now, it doesn't matter who gave him sugar. We need to make sure that Wally doesn't have any too." He started heading towards the living room.

"Wait Robin, what about Dick?" Cyborg asked.

"You won't find him. We'll have to wait for the sugar to wear off and then we'll go looking for him. Oh, and be prepared to clean up the mess Beast Boy."

"What! Why me? And what mess?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because you were supposed to be watching him."

"Also," Kid Flash said, "Robin always did weird things that always ended up in a _huge_ mess when he was high on sugar. Like one time, at the Watchtower..."

Robin's glare shut him up. They walked into the kitchen to see Starfire and Raven staring at Roy who was holding Wally in a headlock.

"Come on Roy! Dick got to have some!"

"No. We don't need _two_ maniacs running around here. It'll be hard enough finding Dick."

"He's probably just hiding in the air vents." Wally said.

"Yeah, but why do you think I banned hide-n-seek?" Roy said glaring at Wally.

"The same reason you banned tag?" Wally asked innocently.

"Why would you ban tag and hide-n-seek?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's a speedster and Dick's a master of the shadows." Roy said.

"Master of shadows?" Cyborg asked.

"He can blend into the shadows and no one can find him." Suddenly, there was another cackle.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, "What is with that laugh?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dick came back flipping into the room.

"Catch him!" Speedy yelled.

The Titans, except for Robin, Raven, Wally, and Roy, started running after him. Each time they almost had him, he'd jump out of the way. After about fifteen minutes of chasing him, Dick cartwheeled out of the room, with Jinx and Kid Flash crashing into each other when they both jumped from opposite sides to catch him.

"Dude." Beast Boy panted, sweating and bending over in exhaustion, "You are one tough kid to catch!"

"It was a waste of time. I can't believe that Kid Flash and Speedy actually tried." Robin said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asked panting as well.

"I wanted to see how long it took you to give up." Robin, Raven, and the two boys smirked.

"I'll go check out the air vents in an hour. For now, we should get back to working on the time machine. Dick destroyed what little work we managed to accomplish so we might as well try again." Robin left the room. Kid Flash shrugged and ran after Robin. Speedy turned towards Starfire, Beast Boy, and Jinx.

"Don't let Wally have any sugar. He's just as bad." He left. Cyborg looked at them an shrugged, leaving the room as well.

"Who knew that Robin was a hyperactive little ball of energy when he was younger?" Jinx asked grinning. Starfire smiled and shrugged.

"I like little Robin. He's so full of life. I wonder what caused Robin to be not as happy as his younger counterpart?"

**A/N: You guys are really awesome with your reviews you know that? Just…just too awesome! I feel so proud every time you guys review! Well…Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! And thanks again Fighter1357 for giving me more ideas! Really appreciated! You're so awesome and I can't wait for you to update again! I'll use your other idea in the next chapter. Also, thanks for mentioning my story in your story! I mentally cried! Thank you so much! Ok I've rambled enough…On with the story.**

"So we've done a little more research," Kid Flash said to the group. They were crowded around the couch again. They had finally found Dick asleep in an air vent about 3 hours after the chaos, "and we noticed that we can't get you to the exact time that you left. You'll have to return a few days after that."

"The Justice League will be worried." Dick said.

"What about your parents?" Cyborg asked, "Won't they be worried about you?"

Six people (Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Roy, Wally, and Dick to be exact) froze. Starfire looked at them in confusion.

"Yes, will they not be worried?" she asked innocently. The rest of the Titans looked at Roy. He glared at them in return.

"I was adopted by Green Arrow." Everyone who hadn't known (Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, Raven, and Starfire) coiled back in surprise, "And Green Arrow once left me at the airport for 30 minutes, so whatever."

"He came back for you." Kid Flash said, "And he'll still worry about you." Roy shrugged.

"What about you, Wally?" Jinx asked looking at him.

Wally stiffened and they barely heard his mumble, "They wouldn't care. They never care."

They looked at him in confusion. Starfire turned towards Dick.

"Your parents would care. Would they not, Dick?" Starfire asked. Dick just stared at the ground. The other Titans looked at him waiting for an answer. Robin, eyes narrowed, stared off in another direction, not wanting to see what would happen.

"Dick?" Raven asked. Suddenly, Dick burst into tears.

The Titans eyes bulged as Dick sobbed loudly, saying something incoherent that you couldn't understand even if you knew Romani. They never knew that Robin used to… cry so much. They watched as Roy gathered Dick into his arms and glared at the Titans. Beast Boy shifted nervously. The scene was _very_ familiar to him. He experienced it not to long ago too.

"They're dead, aren't they?" he whispered. The Titans' and the boys' heads snapped towards him. Beast Boy's head was cast down and he looked sadder and more mature than he had ever looked. Dick let out a loud sob and buried his head in Roy's chest.

"Um…" Kid Flash shifted nervously. This conversation had taken a really bad turn, and he did not like it whatsoever, "Hey! You guys have been in those clothes for over a day. Maybe we should get them some new clothes. You know, since they'll be here for awhile."

"Good idea." Speedy said, glad for a distraction, "Kid Flash, why don't you and Wally go out in civvies and buy some clothes. The rest of us will stay here and work on the time machine."

Kid Flash nodded and grabbed Wally's hand. They sped out of the room. The other Titans squirmed under the awkwardness in the room.

"I don't mean to be rude," Starfire said looking uneasy, "but if I may ask, how did they…die?"

Robin turned towards her, looking sad and…almost lost, but before he could answer her, Dick turned towards her, his face stony, "They were murdered right in front of me."

Everyone except for Speedy, Roy, and Robin gasped.

"How?" Jinx asked. Fresh tears sprung to Dick's eyes and his brave face broke as he buried his head back in Roy's chest. Robin turned towards Jinx.

"This is a conversation for another time. Right now, we need to work on the time machine." He started towards the door trying to get away from the touchy topic.

"Wait." Jinx said. She turned towards Roy and Dick, "What did Wally mean when he said his parents wouldn't care?" The boys stiffened.

"That's not something for us to tell. You can ask him when he gets back. Though I think it would be better if you asked Kid Flash."

"Why?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed.

"We can have this conversation when they're gone. Trust me, it'll be much easier that way. But we need to build the time machine. Now." With a swish of his cape, he left the room.

"Yeah…uh…come on Speedy, let's go." Cyborg and Speedy left.

"So…" Beast Boy said awkwardly. Dick stared at him curiously.

"We have quite a bit in common, past-wise, don't we?" Dick asked. Beast Boy averted his eyes, shifting nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long does it take for a _male speedster _to go clothes shopping?" asked Jinx annoyed.

"Well, it is Wally." Dick said grinning slightly. His face was still slightly red from the crying from earlier.

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded throughout the tower.

"What's that?" Dick asked.

"Somebody's here." Beast Boy said confused. The doors opened to reveal Titans East.

"Hey guys! Speedy hasn't come back yet and we were wondering if something big is going down and if you needed…some…help…" Bumblebee trailed off as she spotted the two boys sitting on the couch, "Uh, why are there two young kids dressed up exactly like Robin and Speedy, except the mini Speedy has a stupid hat?"

"Hey!" Roy yelled.

"Well…" Jinx said. She was saved when the doors opened to reveal Robin, Speedy, and Cyborg.

"Hey, we heard the alarm. Who's here?" Speedy said. As soon as he saw Titans East, he blanched, "Ah crap."

"Seriously! What is going on?" Aqualad asked, "Speedy's gone for over 24 hours with no word from him whatsoever and there's two kids dressed very similarly to Robin and Speedy. What is going on!"

"Titans East," Robin said, "meet mine and Speedy's younger counterparts."

**A/N: Ooooooo…Titans East is here. How are they going to react to this? Well, you'll just have to find out next time. Oh and did you notice how Dick didn't tell them exactly _how _they died? But I'm really excited! I only need to type up one more chapter for Tiny Max and it'll be done with forever! Then I can finally upload my new story! Woo! Thanks for the reviews! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Woo! I'm really excited that I'm already this far in the story! But again, I'd really like more reviews. They seriously help me write these faster. But yay! Titans East is here! Let's see how they react!**

"So they're you guys from the past?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. We are trying to get them back to their own time by building a time machine. It would be appreciated if you could help us." Robin said.

"No problem. Mas and Menos can stay here with them." Bumblebee said. She started towards the door when she felt someone tug on her pants and looked down to see Dick.

"Don't go! Stay with us! We could have so much fun!" He used the Robinpout. Bumblebee practically melted.

"Awww! Ok! Aqualad, you can help them." Dick dragged Bumblebee to the couch.

"Aw! Why can't he stay too?" Dick whined. Robin groaned.

"Fine. They can all stay. Let's just get to work on the time machine." Robin left the room. Speedy and Cyborg, who looked a bit jealous of Dick, followed him.

Dick climbed into Bumblebee's lap and smiled up at her. Bumblebee melted again.

"You are the most adorable thing ever! I can't believe you grow up to be Mr. Grumpypants." Bumblebee said hugging Dick.

"I know. He's such a buzz kill." Dick said grinning. The doors suddenly opened and Kid Flash and Wally sped in.

"Hey guys! What-" Kid Flash stumbled when he saw Titans East. Wally stopped and stared at them curiously.

"Who are they?" Wally asked.

"They're Titans East. They're the team that Speedy hangs with." Dick said.

"Cool!" Wally grinned widely.

"So is that supposed to be Kid Flash?" Aqualad asked.

"Sí, es que Kid Flash?" **(Yes, is that Kid Flash?)**

Kid Flash sighed, "Yeah, that's me. Anyways, we got the clothes."

"What took you so long?" Jinx asked.

"Hey, you try finding clothes for three kids with different preferences. Seriously! Robin always used to wear sweatshirts and sunglasses. I always used to wear a long-sleeved shirt under an unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt**(1)**. Speedy would wear whatever looked 'bad boy rebel' to him."

"Hey! I resent that!" Roy yelled.

"Also I got a week's worth of clothes for them. It took me awhile to find everything they needed. Here." Kid Flash handed some clothes to each of the boys. He looked at Wally, "You can show them to the bathroom."

"No problem!" Wally grabbed Roy and Dick's hands and ran out of the room.

"Robin was so different as a kid." Bumblebee said smiling at the direction the boys went in.

"Sí! Sí! Él es mucho más feliz." **(Yes! Yes! He is much more happy.)**

"I agree, but what could have made him not as happy?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been something big." Beast Boy said.

"Hmmm…" Bumblebee hummed. Beast Boy was right. A kid like that, with an infinite amount of energy and spirit, couldn't have become the dark, serious type without something huge going down.

Suddenly, the boys came back in the room. Dick ran up and sat in Bumblebee's lap again. Bumblebee glanced over at Starfire and saw that she looked angry. After seeing Dick's sunglasses-covered face though, Starfire deflated and smiled.

Dick was now wearing a green sweatshirt, black t-shirt, black pants, black sneakers, and black sunglasses. Wally was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, and unbuttoned red sleeveless shirt over it, jeans, and Flash sneakers. Jinx giggled at the shoes. Roy was wearing a black t-shirt, cargo shorts, and white sneakers.

"Awwwwwww!" The girls, minus Raven, cooed, "You guys look so adorable!"

Roy scowled, " I do _not_ look adorable."

"Compared to your older self," Jinx said, "You definitely are." Roy scowled even more.

"Well," Dick said, "I agree. I am adorable!" He smiled at the girls. They squealed, crowding around Dick.

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Dick giggled adorably, making the girls squeal more.

"Hey!" Dick said suddenly, sitting up and getting up off Bumblebee's lap. He looked back and forth between everyone, "Wanna hear a rhyme?"

"A rhyme?" Aqualad asked. Dick nodded.

"Sure." Jinx said.

"Ok here's how it goes:

A yellow bird, with a yellow bill

Was sitting on, my window sill

I coaxed it in, with bits of bread

And then I smashed, his little head

The moral of, the story is

If you like bread, then watch your head!" Everyone stared at him in shock with their mouths hanging open. Roy was the first to speak.

"Dick! Where did you hear that song!"

Dick, eyes widening in surprise, pointed at Wally, "Wally."

Everyone turned their heads towards Kid Flash and Wally, who looked like deer caught in headlights. Suddenly, Kid Flash was gone. They presumed that he sped off. Coward.

"Wally…" Roy said slowly, glaring at Wally, "Where did you hear that song? And why did you teach it to Dick?"

Wally laughed nervously, "Well, some of the older kids were singing it at school, and it sounded cool at the time so I told Dick." He laughed nervously again.

"We are talking about this when we get back. And you better hope that Batman doesn't find out about this." Wally gulped, looking slightly sick. Dick cackled at Wally's expression.

"Seriously! What is with that laugh?" Beast Boy asked. The girls turned toward him, glaring the scariest glare that he has ever seen.

"Hey, Wally?" Jinx asked. Wally turned towards her, smiling adorably (though not as adorably as Dick obviously.).

"Yes?"

"Is-is that a handprint on your arm?"

**A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger but yay! I finished chapter 8! This took me a bit longer to type, but I finally got it! And thanks for the reviews! I'm really loving them! Keep them coming! Review!**

**Oh and I really apologize for the cliffhanger because this will be the last time I update for a week or two. I'm going on vacation for almost 2 weeks and I won't have wifi where I'm going. Hurray for cruise! I'm seriously sorry though.**

**(1) I cannot, for the life of me, remember the name of that type of shirt.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know that I left you with a cliffhanger and then I left! I am so sorry! But I'm updating now so yay! Don't hurt me! If you do, I can't update so ha! You'll just have to read the chapter…Here you go…please don't hurt me…**

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Wally asked nervously.

"There's a handprint on…on you arm. " Jinx said pointing at his arm. Everyone glanced at his arm and saw that Jinx was telling the truth. There was a _huge _purple and red handprint on his bicep. Wally laughed nervously, rubbing at his arm and wincing when it throbbed.

"Wally…who hit you?" Jinx asked.

"A villain. Duh." Wally was panicking inside. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to think he was weak.

"I know that villains do horrid things," Starfire said, "but they are not known for slapping. Mainly punching and kicking."

"Sí, lo que la belleza, dijo." **(Yeah, what the beauty said.)**

"Wally," Jinx said almost glaring at him. She growled, "Who. Hit. You?"

Wally looked down, tears threatening to spill over. Dick and Roy stepped in front of him protectively, arms crossed.

"That's enough." Roy said.

"No! I need to know who hit him!" Jinx said.

"That is his own secret." Dick said, eyes narrowed at Jinx, "He'll tell you in his own time."

"But-"

"No." Wally whispered, "She's right. She has the right to know."

Dick stared at him in shock, "But Wally-"

"No. I should tell her," He looked up at her sadly. He scrunched his eyes to keep from crying. His voice cracked, "My parents…my parents…they abuse me."

Everyone but Dick and Roy gasped. Jinx looked murderous as her eyes turned pink.

"Why would anybody want to hurt you?" she asked. Her voice was angry yet bewildered at the same time.

"I don't know." Wally said, looking down at his feet, "My dad just doesn't like me. My mom just watches when he beats me."

"He does more than just slapping you!" Jinx was fuming, as were the other Titans. Wally was an amazing, sweet boy! His father must be cold and heartless to do that kind of thing to an innocent child.

Jinx turned to Roy and Dick, looking terrifying, "You knew about this too! Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"What could we do?" Dick asked sadly. His deep, sad eyes helped Jinx deflate a little, "We may be Robin and Speedy, but Central City isn't our territory. We can't just barge in all of a sudden and beat Wally's dad up. What would the media say? Plus, we'd get the punishment of a lifetime from Batman."

"It's fine though." Wally said. Everyone looked at him, "A few months ago, or for you guys years ago, he beat me really bad. I dragged myself to Uncle Barry's house. He and Aunt Iris fixed me up and when they heard about what had happened, they officially adopted me."

"That was sweet of him." Starfire said, smiling.

"Yeah," Wally said, an awed look coming upon his face, "he really is awesome."

"I agree." Dick said, also smiling, "I think of him as an uncle. He and Superman are the most like uncles to me."

"Is Batman your uncle?" Beast Boy asked, "Since he isn't your dad…"

Dick tensed and looked like he was going to cry again, "N-no. Batman…Batman adopted me."

"Do you not have any other family?" Starfire asked.

"I-I did." Dick bowed his head. He didn't want to cry again in front of the Titans. He had already done it enough.

"Were they murdered too?" Raven asked. She wasn't usually one to pry, seeing as she had many secrets herself, but this was too tempting to just pass. Dick, head still bowed, nodded.

"All of them." He said, "My parents, my uncle, my aunt, and my cousin. Murdered. Right in front of me."

"Do you have any grandparents?" Bumblebee asked. She hadn't been there when the Titans found out his parents were murdered in front of him, so she was truly shocked. Was this why Mr. Dark and Serious was the way he was? No, the kid was happy before this was mentioned, so what could have caused his unhappiness?

Dick shook his head, "They died before I could meet them."

The Titans eyes bulged. This child, only eight years old, watched his entire family left him forever. The horrors he must have gone through…

"So did Batman adopt you right then and there? Or did he take a while?" Aqualad asked. The three boys stiffened. The Titans watched, curious, as Dick turned away from them, shaking slightly.

"¿Qué pasó?" **(What happened?)**

"Yeah. What happened?" Bumblebee asked. She knew enough Spanish to know what that meant.

Dick shook some more. Wally and Roy stepped in front of him.

"I think that's enough for today." Roy said, glaring at them.

"Yeah, if he wants to, he can tell you guys tomorrow." They had never seen him look so serious, "I think that it's time that we go to sleep. Do you have a room that we can stay in?"

"Sure." Raven said. She led the three boys out of the room.

"Wow." Bumblebee said, "What do you think happened in the time before he was adopted?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy said, "It must have been really bad though. Did you see how upset he was?"

"Yes." Starfire said, looking close to tears, "he was so…sad. I never knew that Robin had such a sad childhood."

"It's probably why he doesn't talk about his past." Beast Boy yawned, "Well, I'm beat. Good night guys." He left.

"You know where to stay, yes?" Starfire asked Titans East.

"Yeah, we'll just stay where we usually do when we watch the city for you." Bumblebee said, "Come on guys."

Everyone went to bed with the same though in mind.

_What an exciting day. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?_

**A/N: So I finally returned from vacation! That must have made you guys happy! Anyways, yay! 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I was so happy when I saw that! In other news, I posted a new story and would love it if you guys would check it out. Please? Dick asks you to. Also, the updates my be a little further apart since I'm working on three different stories at the same time. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: CHAPTER 10! Woo! I'm already this far in the story! And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are really awesome! Also, if you haven't already, check out my new story I Need A Hero. Please? It'd be awesome if you could. Well… I better stop my rambling… Here you go!**

"Do you think they're awake yet?" Beast Boy asked the next morning.

"I don't know." Bumblebee said, "Should we check on them?"

"Maybe we should." Starfire said nervously, "Dick seemed to be really upset yesterday. I hope he's ok."

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, and Jinx all headed towards the room that the boys were staying in. Raven led them, seeing as she showed the boys the room. When they arrived, they knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer.

"Should we go in?" Starfire asked.

"Totally!" Beast Boy opened the door. The sight that met them made Starfire, Jinx, and Bumblebee 'aw' quietly, even Raven allowed a small smile.

There, on the bed, were the boys. Roy, snoring, was in the middle of the bed with Wally, who was snoring loudly, curled into his side on his left. Dick was lying, spread out, on top of Roy, with his head on Roy's chest. He was also drooling a little and snoring lightly. Starfire flew away quickly and came back with a camera. They took numerous photos.

The flash of the camera woke up the boys. Dick moaned and stirred. Wally sat up and rubbed his eyes. Roy tried to get up, but couldn't because Dick wasn't completely up yet.

"Dick. Get up." Roy said. Dick moaned again and sat up, his hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked sleepy. The three girls squealed at his adorableness.

"I'm hungry." Wally said.

Roy rolled his eyes. Dick was still in his lap, "You're always hungry."

"So?" he asked. Roy rolled his eyes again.

"Come on." Everyone headed back to the living room, with Roy carrying Dick, seeing as Dick was still tired. They walked in to see Kid Flash, Speedy, Robin, and Cyborg sitting at the table. They had circles under their eyes; at least they assumed Robin and Speedy did, seeing as they were wearing masks.

Cyborg stood up, "Hey, we decided to take a break for today. We worked on it all day yesterday and all night so…"

"No problem." Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, "we actually have a question for Robin."

Robin's head snapped up. His eyes narrowed at Bumblebee, calculating the possibilities of what the question could be. Dick stiffened, knowing what the question was.

"¡Sí! Nos preguntábamos-" **(Yes! We were wondering-)**

"Uh, Mas and Menos? Maybe we should ask the question." Aqualad said. They glared at him, but nodded nonetheless.

"What happened before you were adopted by Batman? After the uh…incident?" Beast Boy asked, "Dick seemed pretty upset about it."

Robin tensed, but then sighed, "I guess you have the right to know."

His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You know that after… what happened, I instantly became an orphan." Starfire had tears in her eyes at this.

"Well, all the orphanages in Gotham were full."

"What did they do with you then?" Cyborg asked. Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and the three boys became angry.

"They put me in the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center." he growled. The others gasped.

"But you did nothing wrong!" Jinx said, angry.

"What is a juvenile detention center?" Starfire asked confused.

Speedy growled, "It's jail for kids and teenagers."

Starfire gasped, "How dare they!"

"It doesn't matter now." Robin said, "What's done is done. Anyways, I stayed there for weeks. It was hell, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

For a few minutes, everyone was silent. Then, Bumblebee turned towards Roy, "We've heard their stories, so what's yours?"

Roy's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. His voice was soft, yet firm and clear, "My father was a forest ranger. He and my mom both died in a forest fire. I had also been in the forest fire with them, but I passed out before I could watch them die. Before I could die as well, a Navajo medicine chief, named Brave Bow, saved me and raised me."

"A Navajo medicine chief?" Beast Boy asked. Roy glared at him and then continued.

"He taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. After his death, I was on my own and one day, I helped Green Arrow defeat a criminal. He said I was a great archer and I was a fast shooter. He took me in and named me Speedy for my quick shooting."

"Well, don't you all have happy stories." Raven said sarcastically. Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Roy threw her annoyed looks. Dick and Wally just looked sad. Wally threw an arm around Dick, trying to comfort not only Dick, but also himself. Dick gripped Wally's arm. He seemed to want to say something, yet wasn't sure if he should.

"Yes Dick?" Speedy asked, noticing Dick's discomfort.

"Well…" Dick struggled for the right words, "I- this is all a bit overwhelming. It- I'd like it if… if… I could see… Batman."

"No!" Robin was furious.

"I-I know you don't talk to him, but I'd really like it if I could see him."

"You don't need him." Robin growled.

"You remember being me at this age." Dick said, "Ştii cât de mult am nevoie de el." **(You know how much I need him.)**

Robin stared at him. Dick stared back desperately.

"Te rog?" he whispered, pleading. **(Please?)**

Robin sighed, angry but defeated, "Fine."

He walked over to the monitor and put in the code only meant for him. After a few seconds, Batman's face popped up on the screen.

"Robin." he said in a monotone face, "This is a surprise."

Robin glared at him, "I wouldn't have called if it weren't important. All I can say is that you need to come. Now."

Batman eyed him, his gaze cold and calculating, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

The transmission cut off. Robin turned around, still angry, and glared at Dick.

"Happy now?" he asked, irritated.

Dick ignored his irritation and smiled at him, "Yes, thank you."

Robin sighed, defeated.

"This better be worth it."

**A/N: Batman is coming! Yay! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but Fighter1357 reminded me of an idea I wasn't sure I was gonna do. Thanks! Hurray for Batman! How will he react? You'll just have to wait for next time. ;) Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So…Batman is coming! Yay! I wonder how he will react… Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming guys! Chapter 11 will start now.**

Robin was pacing in front of the monitor, "Alright, there will be a few rules for when he gets here. One, don't and I mean DON"T ask for his autograph. I will cheerfully beat you if you do that Beast Boy."

"What! Why just me?"

"Because the others have more control than you." Robin said, glaring at him. He turned back towards the others, "Two, don't ask him questions. His answer will probably make you pee yourself. Three, don't let him help with the time machine. We can do that on our own. We don't need his help. He's just here for Dick." His eyes narrowed even more at that.

"How bad was this fight?" Starfire asked.

"Fight? What fight?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh right. You guys weren't here for that part." Speedy said. The rest of Titans East stared at him confused. Robin ignored them.

"It was a bad fight. A _very bad_ fight. It's what caused me to come to Jump City in the first place." Robin said. Starfire stared at him sadly.

"He's here." Cyborg said ominously. Dick stared at the door. He really wanted to see Batman, but he was scared of his reaction. If they had gotten in a bad fight, to the point that they don't even talk to each other anymore, would he even want to see young Dick?

The doors slid open and Batman swept into the room, "Robin. What is all of this about?"

"Batman!" Dick yelled and launched himself at him. He wrapped his arms around Batman's neck. Batman, on instinct, wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Robin?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. His eyes had widened as he stared at the boy.

"Oh Batman! Mi-ai lipsit atât de mult! Pari mai inalt. Şi mai puternic." Batman sighed. Yep, this was younger Robin all right. **(I missed you! You seem taller. And stronger.)**

"De ce nu vorbesti cu Robin mai? Ce sa întâmplat?" Batman tensed. Dick didn't miss it. **(Why don't you talk to Robin anymore? What happened?)**

"Robin." He growled, "_What_ is going on?"

"They activated a time machine in the Watchtower." Robin said, glaring at Batman, "It brought them here." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't have called you, but he insisted." Robin nodded towards Dick, "You know how it was back then."

Batman nodded and tightened his grip on Dick. Dick smiled and buried his face in Batman's neck. The girls 'awed' at the adorable sight.

"How long have they been here?"

"This is their 3rd day." Robin replied.

"Have you done anything to get them back?"

"Of course. We're not some stupid group of incompetent teens. We know what we're doing." Robin's eyes narrowed even more, "We've been building a time machine."

"Tati, nu fi asa de greu pe el. El lucrează din greu pe obtinerea de noi înapoi." Dick's masked eyes bore into Batman's. Batman stared back, but internally melted. **(Daddy, don't be so hard on him. He has been working hard on getting us back.)**

The other Titans just stared. The Batman, _The Batman, _was in the Tower. In the flesh! It was exciting and terrifying at the same time!

"Batman! Batman!" Wally cried excitedly, running to Batman and smiling wide, "Did you bring any of Al- I mean Agent A's cookies?"

The Titans stared at Wally in shock while Batman glared at Wally. Wally shrunk back a little, "No."

"Aw." Wally pouted.

"He's lying." Dick said, smirking, "He just doesn't want to give you any."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's because he's a Bat. He always knows what Batman is thinking." Kid Flash laughed.

"Where are they?" Wally asked excitedly. Dick cackled.

"Like I'm gonna tell you! Then there won't be any left for me!"

"Aw!" Wally pouted again.

"Not that this conversation isn't _interesting_ and whatnot," Jinx said sarcastically, "but I was just wondering… How far are you guys on the time machine?"

"We are about a third done, I think." Cyborg said, "We've been working hard, but building a time machine is complex, even for me."

Jinx nodded, "That's not so bad." The alarm suddenly blared.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled. He rushed to the monitor, "Mumbo is on the loose again."

"Who should go?" Beast Boy asked.

"You, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and I should go. We don't want the city to know that anyone else is here. They'll be suspicious."

Everyone nodded and the five mentioned left the room. The other Titans, besides Kid Flash and Speedy, eyed Batman warily. He was much more menacing-looking than they had first thought. Dick snuggled into Batman's neck again.

"Mi-ai lipsit atât de mult, Tati." He murmured, closing his eyes. Batman looked down at him. **(I missed you, Daddy.)**

"Mi-ai lipsit prea, pasăre micâ.**(1)**" Batman murmured. The others stared at them curiously. They had no idea what they were saying, but it sounded sweet. **(I missed you too, little bird.)**

"Anyways!" Kid Flash said, trying to get the attention away from Batman. He knew how Batman was nowadays. He wanted to give Batman his moment with Dick. He needed it.

"Why don't we do something? I know that we can't really go out, but maybe we can go downstairs by the shore. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Kid Flash asked. He was really hoping someone would say yes.

"I think it's a great idea." Aqualad said. Bumblebee hit him upside the head.

"Of course you do! You practically _live_ in the ocean. At least you did before Titans East was formed."

"I think it's an awesome idea!" Wally said, grinning. He turned to Kid Flash, "Did you buy us swimsuits?"

Kid Flash smiled, "Of course! I though of almost everything!"

"So? What are we waiting for?" Wally was vibrating with excitement, "Let's go!"

**A/N: I wasn't really sure where to end this. I had slight writer's block, but I got it finished. Anyways! My goal is to get to 75 reviews! Can you guys help me with that? Please? I'd love it so much if I could get to 75! I'd love it even more if you could get me past 75! That'd be even more awesome! Thanks again! Review!**

**(1) Holy crap! You will not believe how FRUSTRATING that last word was. It kept self-correcting itself and GRRRRRRR! I finally got it though. **

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nanananananananananananana… I felt like randomly singing. I had minor writer's block before and I hope I won't get it again. I'm just writing it as it goes so… yeah. Wish me luck!**

**Oh and thanks to MyLittleAngelxxx for giving me a good idea! Thanks again!**

**OH OH OH! DON'T IGNORE THIS! SPEEDY WAS NEVER CLONED. HE IS THE REAL SPEEDY. THAT'S IMPORTANT FOR LATER. TRUST ME. THANK YOU FOR NOT IGNORING THIS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

"So are Batman and Dick going to come out here too?" Jinx asked, walking ankle-deep in the water. Kid Flash had run home and gotten their swimsuits. Mas y Menos did the same for Titans East.

"Dick might come later, but I doubt Batman will come." Speedy said.

Kid Flash, who was walking with Jinx, chuckled, "Does Batman seem like the type of person to go to the beach?"

The others laughed. A few feet away, Speedy was sitting on top of a pile of rocks. He was having fun, in the relaxing way. He didn't feel compelled to join the others. He watched Wally swim and splash the others. Mas y Menos, Aqualad, and Bumblebee were also swimming and playing with Wally.

Speedy's eyes wandered over to Roy, who was standing ankle deep in the water, watching the horizon. Speedy got up and walked over to him.

"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on Ollie." Speedy said. Roy glanced at him and then looked back at the horizon. He shrugged.

"I'm speaking from experience, kid. I know he can be an annoying, forgetful, jerk sometimes, but he really does care about us." Roy turned towards Speedy. Speedy continued.

"There is a time in the future, for you, where I become angry with him because I thought he didn't trust me. I quit being his sidekick-"

"_Partner_." Roy interrupted. Speedy smirked at him.

"Sorry, _partner_ and ditched my friends and him. I regret that now. It really hurt Dick, Wally, and Ollie. It hurt me to, thinking that I was alone because the others didn't leave with me. Well, that, and I shunned them. That _really_ hurt Dick and Wally."

"Why would you just ditch them like that?" Roy asked.

"A few years ago, Dick, Wally, Kaldur-"

"Who's Kaldur?"

"He's Aquaman's partner."

"Aquaman has a partner?" Roy was surprised.

"He doesn't join for another two or three years. Anyways, we were promised that we were going to join the Justice League**(1)**. Turns out that it was a lie. I was angry and decided that if they didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth, then I didn't want anything to do with them. I expected the others to agree and come with me, but they didn't."

"That sounds like it sucked. And it was lonely." Roy said.

"You don't know the half of it." Speedy said, "Then, Dick, Wally, and Kaldur went on some mission to prove themselves and ended up starting a team."

"Did you join it?" Roy asked.

"No, I was being stubborn. Though I did join eventually. Without a bunch of specific details, that's pretty much what happened."

"Hey guys!" They turned around to see Dick running towards them. He was wearing Batman swim trunks that made Jinx and Bumblebee 'aw' and the guys snicker. He jumped in and splashed Wally.

"Hey, Dick. Are the others back from fighting Mumbo yet?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not yet. Batman is inside examining the time machine. I made him promise not to touch or mess with it so that Robin won't get mad."

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" Bumblebee asked.

Dick nodded, "Yep! He always keeps his promises, at least for me. The only way he'll break a promise is if he dies. At least that's what he told me about his biggest promise to me."

"What was the promise?" Jinx asked.

"That he won't leave me. I know that he's not around for 16-year-old Robin, but technically he never left me…uh him. He still lives in Gotham. And he's not dead." Dick said the last part quietly.

"Ok!" Kid Flash knew he needed to change the subject, "Let's uh… Why don't we…"

"Let's have a contest!" Wally said.

"Contest?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah! Like a Who-Can-Hold-Their-Breath-Longest contest!" Dick said and then smirked, "So far, I'm undefeated."

"Nuh-uh! That fish was not my fault!" Wally said.

"You're the one who screamed and had to breath when a fish touched you as it swam bye. It was totally your fault and it was totally fair." Dick said, grinning.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Quiet!" Roy yelled. He turned to the boys, "Wally, it was your fault that you screamed when that dumb fish touched you. Dick one fair and square. Drop it."

"Fine! I can just prove that I should be the winner right now!"

"You're on!" Dick said, still grinning, "Ok ready? One, two, three!"

They both dunked their heads underwater. Everyone watched, waiting for the boys to pop up. After three minutes, some of them became nervous.

"Um, shouldn't they have come up by now?" Jinx asked.

"They've been under there for a while." Bumblebee said. Suddenly, Wally shot up from the water. He gasped.

"Dang it!" he said.

"Shouldn't Dick come up now?" Aqualad asked.

"Sí, él todavía no ha llegado." Mas y Menos said, worried. **(Yeah, he still hasn't come up.)**

"Don't worry." Kid Flash said, "He just likes to show off. He'll be up in about five minutes or so."

The five minutes were slow and agonizing for Jinx, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad. Speedy, Kid Flash, Roy, and Wally looked amused at their worried expressions. They weren't worried. Sure enough, Dick's head finally came up. He didn't even gasp for breath. He just grinned.

"Finally!" Jinx said, "We were so worried!"

"What? That? That was nothing. I can hold my breath for at least another two minutes." Dick looked proud of himself.

"I will never understand Robin." Jinx said, shaking her head.

**A/N: So I finished! Yay! And over 75 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Also, I don't know when this will end, but I know exactly how this will end and I'm excited for it. Don't worry, as long as I have ideas, it won't end so to keep this going… I'D LOVE TO HEAR ANY IDEAS. Thank you :D Review!**

**(1) Ok, in Young Justice, they didn't know about the Watchtower. In this, they do. So forget the Watchtower stuff. In my story, they thought they were going to join the League and were lied to. That's why Roy left.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so excited! I saw the new episode of Young Justice (when I started writing this) and yay! So excited! Anyways, my next goal is 100 reviews. Please help me get to my goal. Thanks!**

**On another note, I like to think that TT Robin was in Young Justice. That will be important later on. Just saying.**

While everyone was playing in the water, Jinx was staring curiously at Kid Flash's right arm.

"What?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"I just noticed. There's something weird on your arm." She pointed to the spot. Kid Flash looked at the spot, blanched, and tucked in his arm to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked, "What is it?"

"Hey, guys!" Cyborg said. The five returning Titans came down. They were all wearing swimsuits too, "What's up?"

"We were discussing what was on Kid Flash's arm." Everyone was now staring at Kid Flash, who still had his arm tucked. Robin, understanding filling his eyes when he saw which arm it was, also tucked in his arm. Jinx didn't miss it.

"You have it too, don't you?" Jinx accused. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"That is a story for another time." Robin said, his toning telling them the conversation was over. Jinx wasn't done yet though.

"What is it?" she demanded. She ran over to Robin, knowing that Kid Flash would just speed-run away. She grabbed his arm and yanked it toward her face. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Everyone ran over to see what it was, but Robin yanked his arm back before they could see it.

"Why is that on your arm**(1)**?" Jinx asked, staring at him in shock.

"What? What?" Wally asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "I said this is a conversation for later." He glanced over at the three boys, "They don't need to hear this."

Everyone watched confused as Robin went back in the tower. Speedy glanced over at Kid Flash.

"Is that the thing from…?"

Kid Flash looked at him sadly, "Yeah."

"What? What are you guys talking about? Do you have it too?" Jinx asked Speedy. Speedy shook his head.

"No. I was too old."

"Too old?" Everybody was confused now.

"Like Robin said, that is a story for another time." Kid Flash said. Speedy and Kid Flash went back to the tower. Everyone stared around at each other confused, but shrugged it off and went back to the tower as well. Dick and Wally decided to race back and Roy ended up chasing after them to make sure they didn't get hurt. The Titans, excluding Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy, who were already inside, let them go ahead.

When the other Titans finally walked into the living room, the sight that met them surprised them. Robin, red-faced, was yelling at Batman, who stood there staring at Robin emotionlessly. Speedy and Kid Flash was watching from the side, wide-eyed. Roy and Wally were huddled around Dick, who looked like he would burst into tears at any moment.

"I can't believe you! I told you we could handle it ourselves! We don't need your help!" Robin yelled, seething.

"I only helped your progress." Batman said, still unemotional.

"I don't care! I didn't even want you here in the first place! I only did it for him!" Robin pointed at Dick. Dick flinched.

"He is you. So, technically, you did want me here."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Are you _trying _to make me angry? What is wrong with you! You think that just because you are the _goddamn_ Batman, and I can't believe I just said that, that you can do whatever you want! But no! This is my city and my tower!"

"That I pay for." Robin narrowed his eyes even more.

"Batman?" Dick asked in a quiet voice. He still looked like he was about to cry, "You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't touch it. You said that you would never break a promise." Everyone was staring at Dick now.

"Does that mean that all of your promises are lies? Did you lie about leaving me too?" Tears started spilling down his face. Batman stared at him in horror. He had just realized exactly what he had done.

"Ai chiar ma urasti atat de mult? Nu te iubesc, nu ma?" **(Do you really hate me that much? Do you really not love me?)**

"Dick-"

"No! You lied! How could you?" Dick stared at Batman. When he got no answer, he ran from the room.

"Harsh." Beast Boy said. Everybody glared at him and he shrunk back.

"I can't believe you, Batman." Wally said disgusted. He glared at Batman, though he shook a little, "He trusted you. He looked up to you! How could you do that to him? I thought that, with the way you treated Dick, you weren't as heartless as everyone thought. But now? I really do believe everyone when they say you care for nobody but yourself."

He ran out of the room calling Dick's name. Roy glared at Batman and then went after the two boys. There was a really long, awkward silence. No one dared to say a word; for fear that they will be the target of Batman or Robin's wrath. Batman glanced around the room, and with a swish of his cape, he swept out of the room. The similarities between he and Robin were uncanny, yet no one dared to point that out to Robin either. Robin was already angry enough.

The awkward silence continued, until the intruder alarm went off.

**A/N: (in a sing-song voice) Oooooooooohhhhh, Batman's in trouble! Poor Dick. I want to hug him so bad! He's so adorable! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and yay! I'm so close to 100 already! Please help me reach my next goal! See you next time!**

**(1) This is from my new story. And it will come up again later. And I will explain it better. Later. If you really want to understand what's on his arm, if you already don't, then read I Need A Hero. It's really popular so I guess it's good. **

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank a reviewer for giving me the intruder idea. This was an anonymous reviewer but thanks anyway! And I'm so excited! I'm so close to 100! I'd like to get past at least 105 too if you could help me with that. Well, I give you chapter 14!**

The Titans broke out of their stupor as the alarm blared.

"Yo! Who broke into my tower?" Cyborg yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now, Cyborg." Robin said, "Right now, there are younger, more vulnerable versions of Speedy, Kid Flash, and me running around. They're probably lost too. We need to find them before the intruder does!"

The Titans ran out of the room, hoping that they'll find the kids in time.

_Meanwhile:_

Dick ran, tears streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but more came.

"Dick!" He heard Wally and Roy call his name. Dick didn't answer them. He felt betrayed. How could Batman do this to him? Didn't Batman love him at all?

Not wanting to see Wally and Roy, Dick ran into the closest room. When the door slid shut, Dick stood still and barely breathed until he heard the two boys run past the door. He sighed in relief, at least until he looked up into the skull-like mask with a red X on it. He gasped.

"Dick! Dick!" Wally called again, "Ugh! Where could he be?"

"I don't know." Roy said, "But we need to find him before the intruder does!"

"Intruder?" Wally asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear the alarm?"

"That was an intruder alarm? I thought that there was more trouble in town."

"No, it sounds more like the alarms that go off in stores and stuff." Roy said.

"Oh. Well, then we really have to find him now!" Wally and Roy took off again.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Red X asked. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who're you?" Dick asked, wide-eyed. Red X ignored it.

"It seems the bird has become a baby bird." Red X sounded smug. Dick tried to look brave, but he had tear tracks on his face and he was already upset. He looked pretty frightened at the moment.

"Aw, is Dickie-bird scared?" Red X mocked Dick's eyes widened even more.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you!" Dick didn't mean for his voice to shake, but he couldn't help it. This stranger, who was obviously a bad guy, knew his name. Dick was scared and alone and he just wanted Roy and Wally. He could feel more tears come to his eyes.

"You haven't met me yet. But you'll know me very well in the future." Red X's hand moved slowly toward his face. Slowly, probably for suspense, Red X removed his mask. Dick stared up into the cold yet mischievous green eyes, "My name is Jason."

"Where did they go?" Robin growled.

"I can use my scanner to track their heartbeats." Cyborg said. He messed with a few buttons on his arm, "There! There's one just down this hallway! And it's beating fast! He's probably in trouble! Come on!"

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Jinx asked, worried. Kid Flash smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. They may be kids, but they're still trained heroes. For the most part." Jinx glared at him.

"That's not helping."

"Dick! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Wally yelled. Roy smacked him upside in the head.

"Idiot! We don't want to alert the intruder!" Wally rubbed his head.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I don't think Dick could have gotten this far. He's probably in the air vents or he went into one of the rooms." Roy said. Wally sighed.

"Yeah. Let's just turn around." And they did, running back in the direction they came.

"So what are you going to do now? Kidnap me?" Dick asked, annoyed. The shock and misery were wearing off.

"Hey, watch the tone, kid. I was originally not going to hurt you, but keep that up and I will." Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick.

Dick stared at him, confused, "Why don't you want to hurt me?"

Jason leaned down towards Dick and was about to answer when the door slid open.

"Freeze!" Robin yelled. He was about to attack when Robin saw Jason's face. He stared, wide-eyed, "Jason?"

Jason grinned maliciously at Robin, "Well hey there Dickie-bird. Long time, no see."

"Y-you're dead!" Robin sputtered, "You can't be here!"

"Dead?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash and Speedy stared at Jason in horror.

"Holy crap." Kid Flash said. Speedy nodded. Jason smirked at them.

"I see your gay brothers are here as well."

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Speedy and Kid Flash fumed.

"How many times do we have to tell you that, you little brat!" Speedy yelled.

"Woah, watch what you're calling me, dude." Jason said.

"What are you even doing here? How are you even here?" Kid Flash asked. Robin was too shocked to ask Jason himself.

"I was gonna drop in on a visit, flirt with the ladies, annoy Dickie-bird here-"

At that moment, Batman swept into the room. He stopped, like Robin, when he saw Jason.

"Jason?" he asked. The color drained from Jason's face.

"W-what's he doing here?" Jason asked, panicking, "He's not supposed to be here!"

"He was here for Dick." Robin said, finally recovering from his shock, "What about you? You're supposed to be six feet under."

"Woah woah woah! What?" Cyborg asked, "What is going on? Who is he? How do you know him?"

"That's Jason Todd." Kid Flash said, glaring at said person, "Robin's annoying, impulsive, bratty adopted brother."

**A/N: Ok so my theory is that Red X is Jason Todd. I'm pretty sure a lot of you thought that too. It makes the most sense though! Who else could break into Robin's vault and have the motive to do it? They even hinted at it in the show! Though it might have been there as a joke. I don't care. Jason Todd is Red X! But anyways, yay! More drama and stuff like that! And almost to 100 reviews! My next goal is 125 reviews so please help me reach that one too! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG! That is way more reviews than I thought I would get! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best! EEEEEEEEEEE! Oh, I do want to warn you. I'm not sure if this will happen, but I have summer homework to do. I've been putting it off so if my chapters are a few days late, then I apologize. I have work to do every day of the summer for Spanish. Stupid Spanish.**

"Robin has a brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not biologically." Speedy said. Roy and Wally ran into the room, panting.

"We- we heard yelling." Wally wheezed, "What- what's going on?"

"Who is that?" Roy huffed, staring at Jason, who was extremely pale.

"My adopted brother." Dick said, staring curiously at Jason.

"You get a brother? Like, a _brother _brother?" Wally asked. Jason growled.

"We went over this already! Yes! He does! But now that you know who I am, and since the Bat is here, I gotta go!" Jason's hand reached for a button on his belt.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "How are you alive?"

"Oh," Jason chuckled, "You can thank Ra's and the Lazarus Pits for that one."

Jason pressed the button and was gone. Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed the information.

"Uh… Robin?" Cyborg asked, "What are you guys talking about? And what do you mean he's supposed to be dead?"

Robin sighed, dropping his shoulders. He looked around at everybody and when his eyes landed on Batman, they narrowed.

"Jason Todd was my adopted brother."

"Yeah, we got that." Beast Boy said. Robin glared at him and Beast Boy shrunk back. Beast Boy mumbled something unintelligible.

"Anyways, he took my place as Robin in Gotham." Robin glared at Batman here, "Not to long ago, the Joker beat him and blew up the building he was in. Jason _died_. He shouldn't be alive. But…"

"What does he mean by 'Ra's' and the 'Lazarus Pits'?" Jinx asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul is a Justice League villain. The Lazarus Pits are known for healing and reviving people. I don't know what his plan for Jason is, but I'm guessing Ra's needed Jason for something and brought him back to life." Robin mumbled something else. It sounded suspiciously like 'Does anyone stay dead anymore?'

"Should we go after him?" Starfire asked. Everyone looked at Robin, waiting for an answer. Robin looked around and sighed again.

"No. We won't find him. We'll see him again anyways." And with that, he left.

Dick peeked up at Batman, and when he saw Batman staring back, glared at him. Dick crossed his arms and, peeling his eyes away from Batman's intense gaze, left the room. Wally and Roy stared back and forth between the door and Batman and with a shrug, left the room to go after Dick. The other Titans shifted in the uncomfortable silence. They stared awkwardly at each other then at Batman. Seeing Batman glaring at them, they ran like hell out of the room and after Robin.

Dick was quickly walking away when he felt a rush of air breeze by him. Wally stopped in front of him.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Wally asked, concerned. Roy walked up and hit Wally upside the head.

"Idiot! Of course he's not ok! Batman betrayed him!" Roy's eyes widened and he glanced at Dick, "Oh, uh, sorry. You know what I mean."

Wally smacked Roy's shoulder, "Now who's the idiot? You can be so insensitive!"

"So can you!" Soon, Roy and Wally broke out into a slap fight.

"Guys!" Dick yelled. Roy and Wally stopped and looked at Dick guiltily.

"We're sorry, Dick." Roy said, "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we just go to bed?"

Dick nodded and they headed towards their room. They climbed into bed with Dick in the middle. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick while Roy wrapped his arms around both boys. Dick snuggled into them both, seemingly content. Both Wally and Roy fell asleep before he did. Dick just lay there, thinking about Jason. Even if Jason was legally going to be his brother, he could tell that there was going to be tension between Jason and himself. He felt happy though.

_Even if Jason doesn't like me all that much, _he thought to himself, snuggling closer to Roy and Wally, _I still have two great brothers who will always love me like their own family._

Dick closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Robin?" Starfire asked softly. The Titans had run back to the living room and saw Robin sitting on the couch, glaring at nothing in particular. He looked up at her, startled.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you all right, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed.

"Yeah. It's just that this is a lot to take in. Jason has been dead for a while. Seeing him again has brought back a lot of unwanted memories."

"Like what?" Beast Boy couldn't help but ask. He automatically cringed, but Robin didn't even look at him.

"I can't help but remember the days before everything fell apart." He smiled, looking at something far away, "The days where we didn't have to worry about so much except for the occasional bad guy, burnt cookies, and boredom."

"Burnt cookies?" Cyborg asked. Robin's eyes widened as he realized he was giving a lot away. Kid Flash and Speedy just looked at him sadly.

"Never mind. Those are just memories. Memories that should be locked up and stay that way." He got up, "Come on. We need to finish building the time machine."

Robin left. Speedy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash glanced at each other and left too.

**A/N: I wrote this whole thing today. I took numerous breaks (because that's what I do) but I got it done. And I like I said, I have summer work to do and my friends just came to town so I'm going to spend a little time with them too. Hopefully the next chapter will come in 2 days but it might be a few extra days. I'll try my best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And wow! 18 reviews? That's the most reviews I've gotten for 1 chapter (for this story at least. I got like 23 for I Need A Hero :D)! Anyways, review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMG! Guess what! They are bringing Teen Titans back! It's not going to be exactly the same as before. The design is a bit different and it's more for comedy, but in 2013 we will have Teen Titans again! Yeah! I don't even care that it's a bit different (well I do a little. I was hoping for some of Robin's Past and Secret ID to come up and that probably won't happen)! EEEEE! Here you go!**

"Robin." Kid Flash said. For the past ten minutes, Robin had been mumbling and growling and refusing to speak to the others, "Unless you want them here forever, you need to get over the fact that Batman messed with the time machine and help us out."

Robin looked up at Kid Flash and sighed, "Right. I'm sorry. It's just… I never wanted him here."

"We know that." Speedy said, "But I don't think he'll do anything else. Did you see the look on his face when he realized what he did to Dick? I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson."

Robin grunted, "Whatever."

"At least we're two-thirds done with the time machine." Cyborg said, "That has to be a plus in this situation."

Robin shrugged. He was still angry with Batman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick whimpered in his sleep. That's what woke Roy up. Roy looked over at Wally to see if he was awake too, but Wally was still conked out, nibbling on the pillow. Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked over at Dick.

Dick was frowning in his sleep and mumbling something incoherent. Roy panicked a little thinking that he was having the nightmare again when he heard Dick mumble 'Batman'.

"Dick?" Roy asked. Roy shook Dick's shoulder lightly, "Dick, wake up."

Dick moaned and rolled closer to Roy.

"Dick, come on." Dick lightly smacked Roy.

"No." Dick slurred, "'M sleepy. Leave me 'lone."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Dick. If you get up now, I bet you could get all of those pretty girls' attention. You know, being your adorable, irresistible-to-the-ladies-self."

Dick cracked one eye open, "Do you really think so?"

Roy chuckled, "Of course. You looking all sleepy makes you look more adorable. The girls will melt."

Dick sat up grinning eagerly, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We have to wake up Wally first."

"Easy. Hey, Wally? We're all out of Nutella." Wally shot up in bed, eyes wide.

"No! Not the Nutella! Anything but that!" Wally looked around and saw Dick smirking, "Hey! You liar!"

Dick shrugged, "I don't know. There might not actually be any Nutella here." Wally whimpered. Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed their hands.

"Let's go, guys. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Wally said. They walked to the living room and saw Jinx and Kid Flash standing near the window and watching the sun rise.

"Seriously!" Dick said, "How do you get a girl like that?"

"Hey!" Wally said back, "I'm awesome! Of course I'll get a girl like that!"

"I hope when you say 'a girl like that' you mean a beautiful and perfect girl." Jinx said turning around. Dick beamed at her.

"Of course! You're really pretty! I just don't get what you see in Wally."

"You little!" Kid Flash tried to grab him, but Dick flipped out of the way. Jinx slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Jinx smiled at Dick, "He's just grumpy because you're so adorable!"

Dick giggled adorably, "Of course! Who wouldn't be jealous of this face?" He smiled adorably

"Aw!" Jinx grabbed him and hugged him, "You are so adorable!"

Starfire and Raven walked in.

"What is with all the yelling?" Raven asked irritably. Starfire squealed.

"Oh! Friend Dick is awake!" She flew over to him and cooed to him along with Jinx. Raven shook her head and walked over to couch. She grabbed her book and started reading.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Wally asked. He was really hungry now and on top of that, was a bit annoyed that Dick was getting all the attention. Again.

"Oh, right." Jinx said. She turned to look at everybody, "Why don't I make breakfast?"

Kid Flash zoomed up to her and wrapped his arm around her, "That'd be awesome, babe!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen area. She started cooking pancakes.

Kid Flash and Wally inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmmmm." they both said, "That smells good." Jinx smirked.

The doors opened again and Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Dude! These are made with soy milk, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm making a separate batch for you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy grinned.

"Sweet!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman came into the science lab where the guys were working on the time machine. Robin glowered at him.

"Batman." Batman stared back.

"Robin, there is trouble in Gotham. I have to go back to Gotham now and I won't come back. Tell Dick… tell him I apologize. I would tell him myself, but I have to leave now."

Robin was still glowering, "Fine. Just go stop the Joker or whoever it is."

Batman stared at Robin for a few more moments before turning and leaving the room.

"Jerk." Kid Flash mumbled.

"He really has changed." Speedy said. Cyborg didn't comment. He did not know Batman like the other three and felt that it only would have been awkward if he said anything. Robin continued to glare at the spot where Batman used to be then sighed.

"He's gone now. Let's just finish this thing so that things can finally go back to normal."

**A/N: First, I also had minor writer's block with this. I had a hard time figuring out what to write. I also spent the day with my friend and worked on my stupid Spanish summer work. Yeah. Sorry for the late update. I'm not too sure how much longer this will be but I have good news! There will be a sequel to this! That should make you guys happy! Right?**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woo! First, this will probably be only a few more chapters. But remember! There will be a sequel! And you guys know how fast I usually type! :D Anyways, here's the chapter! Oh and to answer one review:**

**Kori Ji- By different, I mean that they designed them a bit differently and it's more comedic now. If you want to see what I mean, google 'Teen Titans 2013' and click on the first link. **

**OH IMPORTANT! In the last chapter, the last part (with Batman leaving) was before the part with Kid Flash and Jinx staring into the sunrise thing. Just saying.**

"Ohb, I'b imb heabum! Veshe bancakesh aw aweshum!" Wally exclaimed with food stuffed in his mouth. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Kid Can't Hold His Food In." Wally glared at him.

"What did he even say?" Jinx asked. Dick smirked at her.

"He said, 'Oh, I'm in heaven! These pancakes are awesome!' which I have to agree with. These are amazing."

"Thanks!" Jinx beamed at Dick. Wally pouted.

"I said good things about the pancakes too." Jinx smiled at him.

"Of course. I know that."

"Then why were you only smiling at Dick?" Wally asked, still pouting.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "I was gonna smile at you too. I just smiled at Dick first."

Dick smirked at Wally, "Jealous?"

"No!" Wally said a little too quickly. Dick's smirk grew. Wally stuck his tongue out at him. Roy smacked Wally.

"Quit it!" Wally rubbed his shoulder.

"Ok!" he mumbled, "You don't have to hit so hard."

Suddenly, a phone started going off. Kid Flash looked down and his eyes widened when he saw who was calling. He answered it.

"Hey, Uncle Barry! How are you?" Someone started speaking on the other end.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked, "Let me speak to him!"

Kid Flash clamped a hand over Wally's mouth as someone on the other end started speaking, "Oh, is that tonight?"

More speaking on the other end, "Well, uh, I don't think we'll be able to make it. Something came up." Kid Flash glanced at the three boys. Kid Flash listened for a few seconds before sighing.

"I know. I don't want to disappoint her, but this is kind of important." More speaking, "Well, if you want to know how important it is, why don't you come to the Tower in Jump?"

"_Tower! Why is there something important at the Tower? What's going on?" _Everyone very clearly heard a male yell that.

"I can't explain over the phone. Oh, but, uh, feel free to bring Ollie too." Roy started glaring at Kid Flash as he started doing the 'Don't!' sign **(1)**. Kid Flash just grinned at him.

"Yeah. I think it would be fun if you brought him. Ok, see you soon." At that moment, Robin, Cyborg, and Speedy walked into the room.

"Guess what!" Dick said running up to them in excitement, "Uncle Barry and Ollie are coming!"

Robin's eyes widened and he turned to Kid Flash, who was grinning sheepishly at him.

"Hey," Jinx said, "why does Dick call him _Uncle_ Barry?"

Dick turned towards her, "Wally, Roy, and I are like brothers. I'm over at Wally's so often that it just feels right to call them Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris."

Jinx hummed but then shrugged in acceptance.

_A few minutes later:_

"He's here." Cyborg said. Robin's eyes narrowed, though you could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Let him in."

The doors opened and Flash rushed in with Green Arrow not to far behind, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry!" Dick and Wally ran up to Flash and hugged him.

The whites of Flash's cowl widened as he took in the two boys, "W-what?"

Kid Flash walked up, "You see why I think this is more important?" Flash nodded.

"Ok, wow." Green Arrow said, "But, uh, why did you say I should come?"

"That would probably be because of me." Roy walked into view. Green Arrow's eyes widened, just like Flash's, and he took a few steps forward.

"Roy?" Roy nodded. Green Arrow's eyes widened even more, "Wow. Just… wow."

"Thanks Ollie. That really makes me feel special." Speedy and Roy said at the same time. Their heads snapped towards each other and they stared at each other in shock, "That was weird." they said again. Their eyes widened as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah." Green Arrow said, laughing, "That is definitely Roy."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked closer to Green Arrow. He seemed to study Green Arrow before closing his eyes and nodding, "You look the same. Same stupid beard, same stupid face…"

"Hey!" Green Arrow pouted while Speedy, Kid Flash, Wally, Dick, and Flash laughed. Robin chuckled.

"So I can definitely see why you need to miss Iris's dinner." Flash said.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." Kid Flash said. Flash smirked at him.

"I've been de-aged, gender-bended, shrunk, aged, body-switched, and sent to the future. Almost nothing surprises me anymore."

"Really? I didn't know you were shrunk and aged before." Kid Flash said. The other Titans, besides Robin and Speedy, stared at him in shock.

"He comes up with a bizarre list of things that have happened to him," Jinx said bewilderedly, "and you're only surprised by the shrunk and aged part! And you!" she turned to Robin and Speedy, "You're not surprised either?"

Robin and Speedy looked at each other and shrugged, "Some of that stuff has happened to us to. Plus, we were there for some of those things."

The Titans continued to stare at them, too shocked to do anything else.

**A/N: I had a bit of writer's block for the beginning and the ending. The middle I had no problem with. I had no idea where to end this though so here. Anyways, I'll probably make this about 2-3 (maybe 4) more chapters. Don't worry though. I can type up the sequel pretty fast. Though I'm planning to do all of my Spanish homework in one day (if I don't act too lazy) so I'll probably post the last chapter for this, do my Spanish homework (though I'll probably end up taking breaks and typing this), and then work on the sequel. Wow, that felt like a run-on sentence. Anyways, review!**

**(1) I couldn't describe what it was without ruining the mood, at least for me. It's that thing where you jerk your hand across your neck, telling people to not do or not tell or switch the subject. Do you know what I mean?**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay! Over 150 reviews! That is so awesome, guys! Thank you so much! And yay! Flash and Green Arrow are here! Let's see where this goes…**

**Oh and sorry this took awhile. I got heat exhaustion and could barely move for like 2 days. It sucked. I was either so cold that I had to have 6 blankets and 6 pairs of socks, or so hot that I'd be trying to find any cool spot in my bed. Again, it sucked.**

**One more note- there is one curse word in here. That is all.**

"Wait, so you've had some of those things happen to you guys before? Which ones?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, we've been de-aged, twice I might add. We've been gender-bended. What an experience that was. And, uh, we've been turned into animals." Kid Flash was grinning until he said the last part. At that, he shivered and turned to Robin, "I'm sorry I almost ate you."

Robin shrugged, "I clawed your face. I think that makes us even."

"Woah woah woah! What! What are you guys talking about?" Jinx asked.

"You know, I kind of liked the time when we were de-aged. We got away with so much." Kid Flash grinned. Robin scowled.

"I hated being that young." Speedy snorted.

"You had the women all over you. You loved it and you know it." Robin's scowl deepened.

"Ok," Cyborg said, "if you're not going to go into detail about those things-"

"Then don't torture us like that!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy chuckled, "Seriously! Unless you're going to tell the full story, don't torture us like that!"

Flash laughed, "You know, I like it when you guys were de-aged too. You guys were so adorable, especially Kid Flash and Robin." Robin glared at him and Flash laughed more.

"So do you have a bunch of embarrassing stories about Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. Flash and Green Arrow grinned at him.

"Oh do we." they said at the same time. Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Can you tell us one?" Jinx asked. Flash turned towards her.

"Of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As you know, speedsters vibrate when they're excited or nervous." Flash said, smiling widely, "Wally was so nervous that he was sweating buckets. He was wiping his vibrating hands on his pants when the friction and heat from his hands caused his pants to catch on fire!"

"No way!" Dick laughed.

"Yes way. Instead of doing the whole stop-drop-roll bit, like Robin and Speedy were yelling at him to, he screamed at the top of his lungs and started running around." Everyone except for Kid Flash and Wally were practically crying from laughing, "At one point, Robin yelled, 'Liar liar, pants on fire! Literally!' while Speedy yelled, 'Karma's a bitch!'"

Everyone laughed even harder at that.

"Wow," Jinx choked out, "only Kid Flash could get in so much trouble while trying to get his driver's license." Kid Flash groaned.

"Yep! So finally, someone got a fire extinguisher and blasted him with it. We weren't allowed to go back to the place for a month!" Flash laughed some more.

"I'm just surprised that he got his license at all." Robin said, "When we were helping him learn, he almost killed us every time."

"I did not!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Yes you did." Robin and Speedy said at the same time.

"I was a better driver than you and I was thirteen." Robin said. Kid Flash glowered at him.

"I wasn't that bad…" Kid Flash mumbled. Speedy snorted.

"You never kept your eyes on the road. You always slammed on the accelerator and the brakes. You crashed into trees, other cars, and freaking _buildings._ If it wasn't for Robin, you probably would've hit numerous deer and citizens too." Kid Flash pouted.

"Do you have any other stories?" Beast Boy asked.

"Totally." Green Arrow said, "There was one time with tranquilizer darts-"

"We all made a deal to never speak of that." Robin growled. The others looked at Robin, curious as to why he would interrupt something about tranquilizer darts.

"I thought it was hilarious." Kid Flash said. Robin glared at him.

"What happened with tranquilizer darts?" Cyborg asked. Speedy smirked at him.

"That information is classified. Though we'll probably find a way to tell you later." Robin turned and glared at Speedy.

A phone rang. Flash looked down and smiled when he saw who it was, "Hello? Hey, Iris!" Someone started talking and Flash paled. Flash looked at the time on his phone and paled even more.

"Wow! Sorry I'm late! Wally and Jinx won't be able to come tonight though. When Wally said it was important, he really meant it. I'll be there though. Don't worry." There was more talking on the other end. Flash smirked and turned to Kid Flash.

"Iris said that she made her famous pie, and you're not getting any."

"But that's so not fair." Kid Flash whined.

"Too bad, kid." Flash turned to Green Arrow, "Hey, I'm you're only ride back. We gotta go."

"Alright." Green Arrow said. He turned to Speedy and shook his hand. He turned to Roy and hugged him, "Bye Roy. And Roy."

Roy looked like he was trying to get away from Green Arrow, but if you looked very closely, you could see him slightly lean in to the touch.

Flash ran to Kid Flash and hugged him. Then, he ran to Wally and Dick and hugged him, "Bye, kiddos!"

"Bye, Uncle Barry!" they said, grinning up at him. Flash speeded over to Robin and hugged him. Robin stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Bye, Uncle Barry." he said quietly.

"Bye, Robin." Flash said.

"Tell Aunt Iris we said 'hi'!" Dick said. Flash grinned and winked at him.

"Oh I bet she'll be surprised." He went over to Green Arrow and held him bridal style, "Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone watched as they rushed out of the room and across the ocean. Beast Boy was the first to look away.

"Ok, you really have to tell us more stories. They're awesome!" Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash turned towards each other. Speedy and Kid Flash grinned while Robin smirked.

"Ok, I got one." Robin said, "One time at Disney World…"

**A/N: Ok so I have tons of ideas for stories. One is Young Justice turns into animals, which I have been working on. Another is a series of one shots that will include the adventures that were mentioned. I also love de-age fics so I have ideas for Teen Titans and Young Justice de-age fics. I don't know when those will be out because I'm working on this, I Need A Hero, and my Percy Jackson story. Also, I'm pretty sure you guys want the sequel to this before those stories. Am I right? Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, if I don't use your ideas in this one, they'll probably be used in the sequel. Also, do you think we could get to 175 reviews? It'd be really awesome if we could. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok guys I have a question (I will be asking this in my other story too.). Do you want me to create more new stories with longer (but not too much longer) updates or just keep these 2 (technically 3 if you count my Percy Jackson one) going with slightly faster updates? I really want to post them but I don't want you guys to be upset with the longer updates. Please tell me what you think. I'm gonna leave a poll up for it too. I want to answer one thing:**

**anon- Um, that's not exactly the de-age fic I was thinking of, but it's pretty cool. I'm not sure I can write that one though…**

The Titans and boys were laughing so hard they were crying. Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Dick, and Wally were practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"You-you blew up the Chinese robot kids in It's A Small World, crashed the boat into the Indian section of the ride, and set the French section ablaze?" Bumblebee choked out.

"Yep!" Kid Flash said, smiling, "We are also never allowed in Disney World ever again."

"Cuéntanos otra! Cuéntanos otra!" Mas y Menos were jumping up and down in excitement. **(Tell us another! Tell us another!)**

"Ok." Speedy said, "When we were younger, Flash, Green Arrow, and Batman used to dump us at Robin's place and have me babysit them."

"It wasn't babysitting!" Kid Flash said.

"With the trouble you two used to get into, you would have burned the house down. Or worse."

"Continue the story!" Wally yelled. Speedy and Robin chuckled.

"Ok! Ok! Anyways, we were nine, eleven, fourteen, and all alone and Robin managed to scare us with a scary story."

"Knew it." Robin said quietly. Speedy scowled at him.

"Robin was just sitting there, smirking at us when a huge, dark form jumped out of the shadows from behind him. We screamed at the top of our lungs, especially Kid Flash-"

"Hey!" Kid Flash and Wally said. Speedy and Robin rolled their eyes.

"The dark form tackled Robin to the ground-"

"Was he ok?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Just listen! Ok, so Kid Flash and I watched in horror as it looked like the dark form was eating Robin."

"It looks like Robin is being eaten and you do nothing about it?" Aqualad asked, amused. Speedy glared at him.

"_Anyways_, we were going to help when we heard Robin laughing. We looked at him, confused, until we realized the form was a _very large_ dog… dressed in a Batsuit."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep! A Batsuit!" Kid Flash said with a grin, "So Robin introduced him as Ace the Bathound."

"Bathound?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah." Dick said, "He's a Great Dane. And everything has to have Bat before it. It's a rule."

"Ok…" Jinx said.

"Ace is probably the best dog I've ever met." Kid Flash said, "Tied with Krypto, of course."

"Krypto?" Starfire asked.

"Krypto the Super Dog. He's Superman's dog." Speedy said.

"He's pretty cool." Robin said, "He has super strength, heat vision, and can fly."

"So how is the time machine?" Raven asked, wanting to changing the subject.

"We probably only need a few more hours." Robin said, "We'll probably be done by tomorrow."

"Awwwwww." Dick said, "I don't wanna leave."

"Me neither!" Wally said. Everyone chuckled as Roy rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to leave sometime." Raven said, "If you don't, the future could drastically change and your older selves wouldn't exist here."

"That reminds me." Aqualad said, "We've been telling them a lot of stuff about the future. Won't that change the future?"

"No." Cyborg said, "We've rigged the time machine to erase their memories of this whole experience."

"What!" Dick yelled.

"Nooooo!" Wally whined, "I don't want to forget!"

"Me neither! This was way too fun to forget." Dick said.

"You'll get to experience this again some day." Speedy said, "Remember that we are you. You'll just be older when this happens again."

Dick and Wally seemed to ponder this and then grinned.

"So what do we do now?" Roy asked.

"We should probably try to finish the time machine." Robin said.

"Good idea." Kid Flash said. Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg left the room.

"So…" Bumblebee said after a long period of awkward silence.

"Um…" Jinx added. The awkwardness grew.

"We once went camping with the mentors and got attacked by beavers." Dick said randomly.

"W-what?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Everything was all awkward-like." Dick said, "So I thought we could maybe tell another story."

"I didn't like those beavers." Wally said, pouting, "They went after my Nutella."

"I thought it was funny when they wouldn't stop attacking Uncle Barry and Roy." Dick said, smiling.

"It wasn't funny." Roy growled, "Those stupid things bit me in places that should never be bit."

Wally and Dick broke out into huge smiles.

"And _where_ exactly were you bit, Roy?" Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Roy just glared at him in response.

"Why did the beavers attack you?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." Dick said.

"I think I do." Wally said. Everyone turned towards him, "When I was clothes shopping with Kid Flash, he was telling me some 'fun facts' about the future. He said that every camping trip they've ever been on has gone wrong in some way or another."

"Like how?" Aqualad asked.

"Uh, the beaver adventure was one. There have been wolves, bears, flash floods, getting lost, sharks-"

"Sharks?" Jinx asked bewilderedly. Wally nodded.

"They went to a beach house for the weekend. There was a _huge_ shark attack apparently."

"Coooooool…" Dick said, grinning. The others just stared at him with WTF looks.

**A/N: I got minor writer's block about halfway through this. I think the next chapter might be the last chapter. Either the next one or the one after that but don't worry! I will write a sequel! And I think (and hope) that you guys will love it. Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome! Review!**

**Also for all of those who participated in Blackout Day, thank you. That is all.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's the last chapter people! Awwww! It actually makes me kind of sad. I remember when I first started this story… Wow… Anyways, yay! The sequel will be up very soon! I promise! Let's finish this story!**

**Oh and I want to thank XxNeonShadowsxX for asking permission and writing a story based on the beaver adventure. It is seriously hilarious people! You guys **_**need**_** to check it out. It's called Of Beavers and Nutella. Thanks again!**

"So it's almost ready?" Dick asked, staring at the time machine. He was standing on his toes, trying to look over the table.

"Yeah, we just need to make sure it's all together and that nothing is in the wrong place or unscrewed." Cyborg said. Dick nodded, his masked eyes childishly wide.

Dick, Wally, and Roy had changed back into their costumes. Everyone thought it was best if they returned in the same condition as they had come.

"Is it ready yet?" Wally asked, speed walking over to stand next to Dick. Roy scowled at him.

"Don't you _dare_ start that." Roy threatened. Wally gulped and stepped back.

"So, you guys ready to go home?" Jinx asked. Dick and Wally shrugged while Roy nodded.

"Yes and no." Dick said, "We had way too much fun here and we want to remember it, but I miss my Batman. This one is mean. Uncle Barry and Ollie seem to be the same though."

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, "Do we really have to forget?"

"We can't mess up the time stream by having you guys know stuff that you shouldn't." Kid Flash said, "But when you're older, you'll remember." The boys nodded glumly.

Dick walked up to Robin, "You'll miss us, right? We weren't that much of a bother were we?"

Robin looked down and his eyes softened, "No, you weren't a bother and to tell you the truth, yes, I will miss you guys. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait for this to be over and for things to be back to normal, but it was nice reliving… good memories."

"Are there not that many good memories?" Dick asked.

"There are a lot of good memories. But there are a lot of painful memories as well." Robin bent down and whispered to Dick, "I know you won't remember this, but it hopefully it'll stick in your head. Enjoy anything remotely happy while you can. There is a lot of pain coming in your future." Robin glanced at Starfire, who was watching the time machine with Wally, "Though it will all work out in the end." Dick nodded.

"Ok guys," Cyborg said, "It's ready."

Dick ran up to Starfire and jumped into her arms, "I'm going to miss you!"

Starfire had tears in her eyes, "Oh! I am going to miss you as well, Friend Dick!"

Wally ran up to Jinx, "I wish I didn't have to leave! I like you!"

Jinx laughed, "I'll miss you too."

Roy rolled his eyes again and grabbed his two brothers. Wally and Dick waved at Kid Flash, Speedy, and Robin, "Bye! We're gonna miss you!"

Kid Flash laughed while Robin and Speedy smirked.

"Trust me." Kid Flash said, still laughing, "We'll miss you too. Especially Dick. I had almost forgotten how high-spirited Robin used to be."

Dick looked at Robin, almost sadly. Robin looked back and smiled.

"Like I said, it'll all work out in the end." Dick grinned and headed to the time machine where Wally and Roy were standing.

Cyborg walked up to them, "Ok. You guys are going to hold onto this bar. One of you will press the button. _Do not_ let go of the bar. The time machine will bring you back and will break the second you arrive. I programmed it to do that so that no one will mess with it and be accidentally sent to another time." The boys nodded, "Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

The boys nodded again, "Hold on to the bar, press the button, and don't let go of the bar."

"Good. You guys ready?" The boys nodded again.

"Bye!" they said one last time. Roy pressed the button, there was a flash, and they were gone.

"I'm going to miss them." Jinx said sadly. Starfire and Bumblebee nodded.

"They were very adorable, especially Dick." Starfire said just as sadly as Jinx. Robin blushed.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Mas y Menos said, jumping up and down.

"Robin?" Bumblebee asked. Robin turned towards her, "You seemed so happy as a kid. What happened that made you… not so happy?"

Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy stiffened. Robin stared at the ground, thinking hard.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked up at him.

"I think you know what happened. At least part of it." Aqualad's eyes widened as everyone turned towards him.

"He only told me part of what happened. And then he… you know…" Robin nodded.

"Woo!" Kid Flash said. They were treading on dangerous topics and Kid Flash felt it was his job to change that, "That was an adventure!"

"Are you trying to change the subject again?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash stared at her, "Why?"

"These are touchy topics. What happened that partly changed Robin-"

"Partly changed?" Raven asked.

"Yeah… there is another part, but we can discuss that another time." Speedy said.

"I'm just glad this is all over." Beast Boy said, "It was weird having two Robins, Kid Flashes, and Speedys."

"I agree with you on that." Kid Flash said. Suddenly, a vortex opened up and nine people fell out. Everyone stared at the pile of people.

"You have got to be kidding me." Robin said.

**A/N: That's it! It's over! I think you can guess who fell through. Now that I'm thinking… I might do a sequel to the sequel. But first, I have to start the sequel. It's going to be called Not Again! I know it's cliché, but I tend to do that. Anyways, thank you guys so much for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Each review touched my heart and encouraged me to continue this as fast as possible. Heck, I felt like a reader myself. I was so excited when I was going to update and I would reread the story when I got bored. Thank you guys so much again! The sequel should be up soon!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
